Las vueltas de la vida
by Kristal Altais Black
Summary: Ginny está a punto de acabar sus prácticas como medibruja pero alguien lo complica. Se reencontrará con un antiguo conocido que no le es indiferente. Por las vueltas de la vida, Draco al fin consigue estar cerca de ella después de tanto tiempo, pero pronto descubrirá que no todos están contentos con su elección y que los errores del pasado no perdonan. Secretos, atracción y amor.
1. Reencuentro

_**Por favor, antes de que leas la historia, tengo algo que decir y quiero que leas esto primero, juro que seré lo más breve posible: publiqué esta historia hace un año atrás, justo el día que me creé esta cuenta, el 15 de septiembre de 2016 y dije en su momento que era la versión corregida y ampliada de otra que está aquí desde el año 2004, llamada, Las vueltas de la vida, escrita y subida por la usuaria iSsiSs. Sé perfectamente que primeramente debí pedir permiso, pero en mi defensa diré que le escribí al menos ocho mensajes privados y como era obvio, nunca recibí respuesta. Al igual que todas las personas aquí, no me lucro con esto y tampoco quiero adueñarme del trabajo de esta persona, sólo me encantó su historia, le encontré muchos errores ortográficos y de organización, así que los corregí, cerré y resolví detalles que quedaron sin concluir agregando muchas cosas y terminando con broche de oro. Pido disculpas si te incomoda o decepciona algo de lo aquí dicho, de verdad que no lo hago con mala intención, al contrario, creo que hice un buen trabajo y espero que lo sepas apreciar…**_

 _ **¿A dónde quiero llegar con esto? Pues bien, las dos historias que tenía publicadas en su momento fueron borradas y no se quién lo hizo. Cometí un fallo al dejar la sesión iniciada en un ordenador público y, bueno, pasó lo que pasó. Eso me entristeció mucho porque aunque logré recuperar parte del trabajo, mi propia historia y varios capítulos de esta se perdieron y nunca los pude recuperar. La historia original de iSsiSs cuenta con once capítulos y yo los amplié hasta aproximadamente los veintiuno sin el epílogo y sólo recuperé diecinueve (amo las memorias usb's) pero aún así, me sentí mal y no volví a escribir más. A todo esto, se le sumó un acontecimiento en mi vida bastante fuerte y me alejé de las redes y de FanFiction.**_

 _ **Hoy, más de un año después, me siento con ganas de terminar lo que empecé y no me voy a rendir, la volveré a subir una y otra vez si hace falta, porque es una historia que vale la pena leer. Tengo diecinueve capítulos completos y corregidos, subiré uno o dos por día a partir de hoy. Eso era todo lo que quería decir, gracias por prestarme atención y espero que la disfrutéis.**_

 _ **Y a ti, si, a ti que te tomaste tu tiempo en borrar mis dos historias y cambiar mi nombre y contraseña, te digo que no ganaste, pude recuperar mi cuenta y aunque no pude rescatar el trabajo de mi otra historia propia no pasa nada, porque cuando tienes una idea esta nunca se olvida, al principio te sientes mal, pero todo pasa. No te deseo mal, de verdad que no, porque sé que en su momento seguramente te divertiste, pero de verdad, a nadie le haría gracia que le hicieran algo así.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, eso era todo lo que quería decir. Muchas gracias por escucharme y espero que te guste el trabajo.**_

 _ **Kristal Altais Black (antes Phoenix Black Riddle)**_

* * *

 **Título:** Las vueltas de la vida

 **Autor:** iSsiSs

 **Co-Autor:** Kristal Altais Black

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Género(s):** Romance, drama, hurt y confort.

 **Disclaimer:** Muchos personajes originales son de J.K. Rowling. Hasta el capítulo once son de iSsiSs y a partir de ahí, míos.

 **Pareja:** Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley

 **Resumen:** Ginny está a punto de acabar sus prácticas como medibruja pero alguien lo complica. Se reencontrará con un antiguo conocido que no le es indiferente. Por las vueltas de la vida, Draco al fin consigue estar cerca de ella después de tanto tiempo, pero pronto descubrirá que no todos están contentos con su elección y que los errores del pasado no perdonan. Secretos, atracción y amor.

 **Notas:** Los escritos en letra _cursiva_ pertenecen al punto de vista y pensamientos de cada personaje, además de la representación escrita de sonidos. Los escritos en letra _cursiva_ y **negrita** son cartas, periódicos, etc.

* * *

 **LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**

* * *

I

Reencuentro

Entraban unos pequeños rayos de sol por la ventana de aquella habitación. Era pequeña, pero acogedora. En la cama, una chica con una cabellera larga y pelirroja, con pequeñas pecas en la cara, se desperezaba lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa. Se volvió y miró el reloj de pared.

-¡Qué impuntual me he vuelto con el tiempo! -Habló a la nada, levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose al baño-. Por las barbas de Merlín, Ginevra, que ya tienes veintidós años, tienes que ser más puntual. Otra vez llegaré tarde… -Suspiró mientras abría el grifo de la ducha-. No me quedará más remedio que aparecerme.

Se preparaba para ir al Hospital San Mungo. Siempre quiso ser medibruja y, después de largos estudios, por fin se encontraba haciendo las prácticas. Definitivamente era un sueño que estaba a punto de cumplirse. Se vistió rápidamente, saltaba en un solo pie, mientras se comía una tostada y a su vez se ponía unas botas planas. Bebió un trago de zumo de calabaza y con un estruendoso _crack_ , se desvaneció. Instantes después apareció en el Hospital.

-¡Buenos días, Aryth! -Saludó a la recepcionista.

-¡Buenos días, querida! El sanador Johnson te espera en su despacho.

-Gracias, Aryth.

El sanador Johnson era su tutor. Un hombre moreno, alto y delgado, pero musculoso, de cabellera negra cobriza y ojos miel. Tenía treinta y dos años y además, se llevaban muy bien.

-¡Buenas! -Dijo alegremente cuando llegó.

-Buenos días, Ginevra. Por favor, ve a la habitación doscientos treinta y cinco. Anoche llegó un paciente, ha sufrido un accidente y se encuentra algo desorientado. Allí tienes las instrucciones para prepararle la poción. Yo iré en cuanto acabe con estos documentos.

-Entendido -le dijo y acto seguido salió del despacho.

Entró a la habitación, compartida por tres pacientes. A dos de ellos ya los había atendido anteriormente, así que enseguida distinguió al nuevo.

-Todavía duerme -dijo en un susurro inaudible, echándole un simple vistazo de reojo.

Le resultó algo familiar, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Cogió la hoja de la poción que necesitaba y se encaminó a prepararla a la sala contigua.

-Veamos... Tres cuartos de tensa, encurtidos de tentáculos de Murtlap ***** …

Volvió de nuevo a la habitación. Su nuevo paciente ya estaba despierto. Se acerco a él con la poción en la mano.

-Buenos días, le traigo su poción, señ...

Se le heló la sangre. _Plaff_. La poción cayó al suelo, los otros pacientes miraron alarmados.

…

 _Veía a mis hermanos mayores partir todos los años a Hogwarts. Siempre fue mi sueño poder ir, era lo que más deseaba. Ansiaba que el tiempo pasara rápido y tener ya once años. Qué inocentes eran mis sueños entonces, y quizás aún lo siguen siendo. Ahora que ya tengo quince años estoy inmensamente feliz. El haber pasado tanto tiempo aquí, aprender y compartir con los demás jóvenes magos, me ha hecho sentirme muy querida y valorada. El curso empezó hace unos meses, quinto curso para mí, y no ha habido grandes cambios. Bueno quizás sí, ya no salgo con Dean Thomas. Empezamos al final de mi cuarto curso pero las relaciones a distancia no suelen funcionar_ _ **.**_

 _Ring ring ring._

 _El sonido del reloj me despierta. Vaya, ya son las siete. Y encima es lunes. Genial, pensé. Me levanto de la cama y me voy al baño. Me doy una buena ducha, si no, no podré mantenerme despierta toda la mañana. Salgo con la toalla liada al cuerpo y con otra envuelta en mi pelo. En realidad, me gusta mucho mi pelo, me llega hasta la cintura, liso y tremendamente rojo. Una característica de los Weasley. A veces me molesto porque llama mucho la atención, pero realmente me encanta. Al igual que mis pecas; recuerdo que cuando era niña, las odiaba, me hacían parecer muy infantil, pero ahora el toque inocente que me dan, contrasta a la perfección con el fuego y el ardor que trasmite mi pelo. Me lo peino y lo dejo suelto, me pongo el uniforme y la capa. Estamos en noviembre y no quiero pasar frío. Bajo a la sala común donde está Hermione. Normalmente ella es de las primeras en levantarse._

 _-¡Hola, Ginny! -Me saluda con entusiasmo, como todos los días._

 _-Buenos días, Hermione, ¿bajas a desayunar? -Le pregunté._

 _-Si claro, ¡me muero de hambre! -Me contesta sonriente._

 _Salimos de la sala común en dirección al gran comedor, nos sentamos al principio de la mesa, me sirvo zumo de calabaza y cojo un par de tostadas. Veo a Luna Lovegood sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw y, aunque no es una Gryffindor, siempre me llevé muy bien con ella y ahora somos muy amigas, por más que la gente diga que es rara o que parece lunática. Recordé que tengo que devolverle un número antiguo de El Quisquilloso. No es que me interese especialmente la revista, pero la dejó olvidada en el aula de Historia de la Magia en nuestra última clase y yo se la recogí._

 _-Hermione, voy a devolverle una cosa a Luna -le dije._

 _-Vale._

 _Caminé hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw._

 _-Buenos días, Luna... toma -le digo entregándole la revista- la dejaste olvidada en la última clase._

 _-¡Gracias, Ginny! -Me dice con la mirada perdida-. Ya temía que la hubiera extraviado._

 _-De nada -sonreí-. Nos vemos en la próxima cla..._

 _Pero no puedo terminar de hablar porque noto mi espalda demasiado húmeda. Me doy la vuelta con rapidez y los veo. Se ríen a carcajadas. Como no, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson, esta ultima en el suelo, que también está mojada y con los cristales del vaso a un extremo, que la muy torpe acaba de romper._

 _-¡Draco! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? -Pregunta la muy tonta, como si no conociera a Malfoy y las "bromas" que hace._

 _Supongo que le habrá puesto la zancadilla a la rubia._

 _-Vaya... vaya... -Dice Malfoy lentamente- dos pájaros de un tiro. Weasley si te das prisa, puedes exprimir el zumo de tu camisa y mandárselo a tu madre. Así al menos tendrá algo para desayunar._

 _Se oyen las risas estúpidas de los gorilas de Malfoy. No soporto a ese engreído._

 _-También podemos enviárselo a tu padre Malfoy, he oído que la comida en Azkaban no es muy buena._

 _Me dispuse a irme de allí con la cabeza bien alta, no iba a dejar que ese estúpido me humille. Pero las cosas rara vez salen como yo planeo y, cuando crucé para irme, resbalé con el zumo del suelo y me caí. Noté un pinchazo en la rodilla._

 _-¡_ _Ayyy_ _! -Chillé._

 _-¿Qué ocurre aquí? -Preguntó la profesora McGonagall._

 _-Weasley resbaló, debería mirar por dónde va -contestó agriamente Malfoy._

 _-¡Con el zumo que tú mismo habías derramado a propósito! -Mi tono de voz se elevó._

 _-¡Oh, Weasley, por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Estás sangrando! -Señaló la profesora-. Malfoy acompáñala a la enfermería._

 _-Pero... -Se empezó a quejar Malfoy._

 _-No hay pero que valga -dijo cortante la profesora._

 _Malfoy se agacha atentamente observado por una profesora McGonagall claramente enfadada y me levanta, yo me aparto rápidamente y comienzo a caminar delante de él, pero me duele mucho la rodilla y pierdo el equilibrio. Por desgracia, tiene que ser Malfoy el que me sujeta. Miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y veo a Hermione que observa la situación, tiene el ceño fruncido, pero le digo con los ojos que todo está bien y sigo caminando. Respiro hondo y noto un olor embriagador… ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que Malfoy y yo andaríamos tan juntos hacia la enfermería?_

 _Han pasado muchos años ya desde aquel encuentro en el colegio. No he sabido mucho de él desde que se fue de Hogwarts..._

…

 _Si que ha cambiado_ , pensó ella. _Su pelo sigue tan rubio como antes, pero ahora luce algo desordenado, quizás por el accidente. Su mirada es menos fría y parece confundido. Aún así está bastante guapo, y no tiene esa expresión de profundo asco que yo recordaba... ¿¡Qué te está pasando Ginevra!? ¡Estás pensando que Draco Malfoy es guapo_! Apuntó una vocecita en su cabeza y salió de su impresión.

-Lo siento -dijo ella con un hilo de voz- ¡Fregotego! -Exclamó y acto seguido el suelo quedó limpio.

Fue a rellenar otro bote con más poción y volvió a la habitación intentando aparentar serenidad. Se acercó a él.

-¿Dónde estoy? -Le preguntó él a ella.

-En San Mungo, ayer sufrió usted un accidente, ha pasado la noche aquí. Tenga, tómese la poción.

Se la entregó y él se la bebió de un trago, acto seguido empezó a parpadear lentamente y se quedó dormido. Ella se sentó en una pequeña butaca mientras pensaba en él. _No me ha reconocido, ¿tan cambiada estoy?_... Al cabo de una hora y media, aproximadamente, él vuelve a despertar algo alterado.

-Quiero irme a mi casa -exigió cortante.

-Lo siento pero tiene que esperar al sanador, yo no tomo las decisiones.

Él la mira con enfado y gira la cabeza. Ella notó cómo sus mejillas subían de color. Suerte que en ese momento apareció por la puerta el sanador Johnson, que le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo que esperara en la otra habitación. Ella asintió y se fue de allí; necesitaba respirar hondo. Debió pasar unos quince minutos, cuando vio entrar al sanador.

-Verás Ginny, el señor Malfoy exige irse a su casa, pero aún necesita cuidados.

-Entonces no podrá marcharse, ¿no? -Le respondió ella enarcando una ceja.

-Me temo que la fortuna y la posición social del señor Malfoy puede pagar una estancia a su Mansión -dijo el ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro- pero ha puesto una condición…

-¿Cuál? -Le preguntó ella extrañada, aunque realmente no sabía si le iba a contestar, ya que el sanador Johnson solía ser bastante reservado con sus pacientes.

-Quiere que vayas con él -contestó él sin pestañear.

-¿Cómo? -Le preguntó algo confundida.

-Verás, ya le he explicado que necesita tomarse las pociones y tiene que estar unas semanas en observación, pero insiste en tenerte a ti como enfermera. Puedes negarte si quieres, pero el señor ha insistido bastante en que seas precisamente tú.

-Pero... ¿y mis prácticas? -Preguntó más confundida aún.

-No te preocupes por eso, las horas que trabajes con él, serán horas de prácticas… además, Ginny -dijo él sonriendo- paga muy bien.

Ella meditó; lo que le pagaban en el Hospital era realmente poco y, además, ¿qué podía perder?

-Está bien -le dijo.

-Muy bien, Ginny, sólo una cosa más, tendrás que vivir con él mientras siga enfermo, exige tener a alguien las veinticuatro horas del día por si necesitara cualquier cosa.

-Vaya... -dijo ella muy confusa-. ¿Cuánto dice que paga? -Preguntó.

-Cien galeones a la semana.

-¡Ohhh! -Afirmó sorprendida-. ¡Eso es lo que me pagan aquí en un mes! Está bien, lo haré.

Después de recibir las indicaciones del sanador, pasar por su pequeño departamento a por su ropa y sus cosas, volvió al despacho. Malfoy también estaba allí. El sanador los acompañó a ambos hasta la chimenea, les ofreció polvos Flu, y antes de entrar le dijo al oído a Ginny;

-Ten cuidado y buena suerte.

Ella asintió y se giró hacia donde estaba Malfoy, no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde vivía él. Éste derramó los polvos Flu en la chimenea y le hizo un gesto a ella para que entre. Cuando ella finalmente entró, miró a Malfoy, él, acto seguido dijo:

-Mansión Malfoy.

Inmediatamente, todo empezó a girar muy rápido, como en una especie de torbellino. Ginny cogió fuerte el asa de su bolso, pues presintió que éste saldría volando. Segundos después, pierde el equilibrio y no tiene otro sitio dónde caer, que justo encima de él.

Ella se sonrojó.

-¡Auchh! -Gritó él.

Se levanta torpemente y ve que él está sangrando, su camisa está teñida de rojo a la altura de su pecho. Ella abre los ojos sorprendida y se alarma.

-Lo siento, está sangrando demasiado, déjeme ver… -Dijo.

-Quita las manos de ahí -cortó él secamente.

-Vaya, que genio -dijo ella indignada, poniendo las manos en su cintura.

Él se levanta, pero se encuentra débil y se tambalea. Ella le coge un brazo y lo apoya sobre su hombro. Al principio él se resiste, orgullo masculino, supuso ella, pero hasta él parece darse cuenta que no podría seguir solo. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos cuando el silencio se rompió:

-Vaya, Weasley, parece que se repite la historia, sólo que en este caso, no eres tú la accidentada.

 _¡_ _Ohhh,_ _por Merlín, sí que me recuerda!_ Piensa ella, aunque no pudo evitar poner una cara de repentina sorpresa. Siguió guiándolo hacia un asiento cercano. Mientras tanto, él, sonriente, recordaba cierto episodio que había pasado hace ya algunos años...

…

 _Llevaban un rato caminando por los corredores de Hogwarts, la herida de la pelirroja estaba sangrando aún y esta le resbalaba por la rodilla. Él aún la sujetaba y se veía un leve esfuerzo por su parte de contenerse y no dejarla tirada allí mismo. Se podría decir que no lo hizo, porque no se atrevía a desobedecer una orden directa de McGonagall. A ella se la ve confusa, parpadea cada vez más lentamente, hasta que, sin previo aviso;_

 _-¡Weasley! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¡Ohh no! ¿Qué diablos hago yo ahora? Vaya una niña más inoportuna. ¡Desmayarse justo ahora!_

 _Le doy un par de bofetadas a ver si reacciona. Nada, ella impasible, ni se mueve._

 _-¡Genial, lo que me faltaba! -Exclamé algo abrumado._

 _Ella seguía ahí, tirada en el suelo, con el pelo algo alborotado y cayendo sobre su cara. Parece tan frágil... Pensé._

 _-¡Weasley! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de levantarte? ¡No quiero cargar contigo! -Ni un solo movimiento por parte de ella._

 _-¡Enervate! -Atiné a decir, apuntándola con la varita-. Nada, esto tampoco funciona. Supongo que no me queda más remedio. -Y, agachándome, la cogí en mis brazos-. Vaya, que curvas tien… Hmmmm -inspiré, atrayéndola un poco más hacia mí- huele a rosas y jazmines. ¿Qué hará para oler así? -Me pregunté._

 _Ya empieza a pesarme, llevo un buen rato caminado con ella en brazos, pero de alguna forma sonrío con una leve satisfacción, estoy contento de tenerla a mi merced. Llegamos a la puerta de la enfermería, la postré lentamente y me dispuse a irme. Pero estando con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, me di la vuelta y la miré._

 _-¡Qué diablos! -Me dije a mí mismo._

 _Retrocedo sobre mis pasos, me acerco a la cama. La miré por unos instantes, acerqué mi cara a la suya, le puse una mano en el muslo y seguí acercándome lentamente a ella. Junté mis labios con los suyos y me estremecí. Sentí una leve descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo y me separé de ella unos instantes después. La miré un segundo. Acto seguido, me alejé de allí corriendo, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Había besado a Weasley. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Una tenue sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Nunca había besado a una chica dormida._

 _-¡Maldición! ¡Son ellas las que se mueren por besarme a mí! Dije para mí mismo._

 _Visiblemente más feliz que cuando salí del gran comedor, volví a la mesa de Slytherin y comencé a degustar un suculento desayuno con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mi rostro._

…

Ella notó cómo sus mejillas subían de color pero, cabizbaja, siguió caminando guiándolo hasta un asiento. Evitar mirarlo a la cara era su prioridad, sabía perfectamente que podría haber visto una sonrisa en su rostro. Una vez dejó a Malfoy en el asiento, se fijó en la sala en la que habían aterrizado con los polvos Flu. Una habitación cuadrada de altos techos. Se le hizo muy parecida a la vieja sala común de Gryffindor en Hogwarts, sólo que en esta predominaba el verde y el plateado. Había varios sillones, una mesa pequeña en las que se suele tomar el té, una alfombra muy grande y por supuesto la chimenea.

-Voy a mirarte esa herida -dijo Ginny.

-No hace falta, puedo valerme por mí mismo -contestó arrogante Draco.

-Juraría que aquí la enfermera soy yo -respondió Ginny secamente.

-Está bien, Weasley, pero intenta no desmayarte al verme sin camisa.

-Ohhhhh, claro, lo intentaré -respondió ella en tono irónico, alargando las vocales.

Desabotonó su camisa intentando mantener su integridad y evitando por todos los medios sonrojarse. En un primer momento sus ojos bajaron a su abdomen, pero debió pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y dirigió rápidamente su vista a la herida. Tenía muy mal aspecto, parecía un gran arañazo, cerca del lado izquierdo del pecho y sangraba bastante.

-¿Por qué no te la cerraron en San Mungo? -Preguntó Ginny un tanto preocupada.

-Cuando salí de allí estaba cerrada -respondió él.

-Ohh vaya, podría ser grave entonces, quizás sea mejor regresar al Hospital... ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? -Preguntó ella.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y no pienso regresar. -Contestó fríamente.

 _Un Malfoy en un Hospital rodeado de enfermos_ , pensaba Draco, _que actividad más desagradable, compartiendo habitación con otros pacientes… No, no y no, eso definitivamente no está hecho para mí, odio los hospitales._

-Está bien, tú verás, pero si te niegas a contarme cómo o qué te hizo eso, no creo que pueda servirte de gran ayuda… ¡Episkey! -Gritó Ginny apuntando a la herida.

En ese momento la herida dejó de sangrar y se cerró levemente, aunque la piel no quedó perfecta, se veía una cicatriz muy oscura y la piel de alrededor irritada.

-Está bien -dijo él- ¡Elia! -Llamó de manera autoritaria.

Ginny se asustó de tal grito que pegó él. Inmediatamente después, una pequeña elfina doméstica apareció en la habitación. Iba vestida con una pequeña faldita de tablas y un delantal verde, con lo que parecía ser el escudo de armas de los Malfoy en el centro.

-¿Me llamaba, señor?

-Sí, acompañe a la señorita a la habitación de huéspedes del primer piso. -Y dirigiéndose a Ginny, dijo- Weasley, la cena se sirve a las nueve.

Ginny asintió y siguió a la pequeña elfina fuera de la estancia, donde llegaron a un hall realmente grande con unas enormes escaleras que subían a pisos superiores. Miró arriba y calculó que tendría tres pisos, quizás cuatro cómo mucho. Subieron hasta el primero y la elfina la guió hasta una de las habitaciones por un pasillo largo y amplio, con multitud de puertas. Las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros de personas, lo cual era extraño, porque éstos no se movían como estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo en el mundo mágico. La inmensa mayoría eran hombres, rubios de pelo largo, ojos grises azulados y porte distinguido. Los otros eran morenos y algún que otro pelinegro. Las mujeres iban desde rubias hasta morenas, distinguidas y elegantes, ostentosamente vestidas y con joyas extraordinarias.

-Esta es su habitación, señorita. Tiene un pequeño aseo dentro, aunque también hay un gran baño al final del pasillo -dijo ella.

-Gracias, Elia -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-De na… nada, señorita -dijo la elfina algo extrañada, hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció.

Ginny abrió la puerta y entró.

-¡Vaya! -Exclamó alargando las vocales.

La habitación era bastante grande y espaciosa, había una cama muy grande en el centro con su correspondiente dosel, un gran espejo y un tocador inmenso. Había también un gran armario y un escritorio. Todos los muebles eran de madera, al igual que el suelo, las paredes eran de piedra, aunque a mitad de su altura estaban pintadas de un rojo carmesí intenso. Divisó una pequeña puerta, se acercó y la abrió. En efecto, era el baño, con ducha, un aseo, lavamanos…

Para hacer tiempo deshizo su equipaje, sacando la ropa y poniéndola en el armario colgada. Decidió darse una ducha ya que aún quedaba varias horas para la cena. Tras la reconfortante ducha, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca muy sencilla, unas sandalias blancas y se dejó el pelo suelto. Así por un lado, la refrescaría y por otro, se le secaría. Se fijó en su bata de San Mungo, estaba manchada de sangre. Faltaban veinte minutos para las nueve, así que decidió bajar. No sabía realmente dónde tenía que ir, así que ya de paso preguntaría a la elfina, dónde lavar su bata. Se dirigió escaleras abajo y oyó ruido a su izquierda, así que fue por ahí y entró.

-¿Elia? -Preguntó algo cohibida.

-¿Sí, señorita?

-Quería saber dónde puedo lavar mi bata -le dijo.

-Ohhh, Elia la lavará. No se preocupe, señorita. La cena ya está lista, pase por aquí.

La elfina la guió hasta un gran salón. Las paredes desnudas eran de un blanco perla. Una gran alfombra verde oscura con detalles negros recorría el lugar. Había pocos adornos a la vista; unos jarrones finos y delicados en pequeñas estanterías, algunas flores y unos cuantos libros. El comedor estaba en el centro de la estancia, en él sólo había un plato. _Espera… ¿Un plato?_ Se preguntó Ginny.

-Elia... ¿Y el señor Malfoy?

…

* * *

 ***** Ingredientes esenciales de la poción de Esencia de Murtlap; una poción que calma y cura las heridas.


	2. Caos en la solitaria Mansión Malfoy

**Notas:** Los escritos en letra _cursiva_ pertenecen al punto de vista y pensamientos de cada personaje, además de la representación escrita de sonidos. Los escritos en letra _cursiva_ y **negrita** son cartas, periódicos, etc.

* * *

 **LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**

* * *

II

Caos en la solitaria Mansión Malfoy

Todo aquel lugar era inmenso, hermoso, sofisticado y hasta perfecto. Ni una sola mota de polvo. Todo limpio y divinamente ordenado. Pero se veía sin vida. La Mansión parecía ser ocupada solamente por Malfoy y la pequeña elfina. Así que, para Ginny, ver el amplio comedor solamente con un plato fue un poco impactante.

-El señor Malfoy está en su alcoba, señorita, ordenó su cena allí.

-Ohhh, sí, claro por supuesto, está bien… Ehhh, gracias, Elia.

Y tras otra mirada extrañada de la elfina, Ginny comenzó su cena. Era realmente deliciosa pero se hallaba en una sala tan grande y tan sola... Suspiró. Terminó su sopa, su ensalada y su segundo plato, que era un guiso de pollo y patatas, tomó un poco del postre y cogió los platos para llevarlos a la cocina. De repente se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde se encontraba, así que entró por la puerta por la que la elfina había salido. Cuando la elfina la vio allí, abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Con un gesto de sorpresa y, balbuceando, preguntó:

-Señorita, ¿qué hace, señorita...?

-Mmm... ¿Llevar los platos a la cocina, Elia? -Respondió Ginny un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Pero, señorita, de eso se encarga Elia, señorita, nunca en mis años de servicio...

-Nunca en tus años de servicio… ¿qué, Elia? -Preguntó Ginny.

-No, nada, señorita -dijo la elfina un poco temerosa.

Y acto seguido levantó las pequeñas manitas, Ginny, algo dudosa, puso sus platos en las manos de la elfina y se dirigió de nuevo al salón. No sabía qué hacer, se preguntaba cómo estarían las heridas del señor Malfoy, así que dudosa subió las escaleras camino a los dormitorios. Caminó por el pasillo que estaba algo oscuro y fue por el primer piso mirando detenidamente las puertas. Divisó al final una puerta doble con el símbolo de una gran serpiente plateada entrelazando una rosa, una gran 'D' y una 'M'. Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que ser esa, así que se llenó de valor y tocó la puerta.

 _Toc toc toc._ No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Malfoy? -Nada, ninguna señal.

Pensando en que se metería en un buen lío con Malfoy si la descubría en su habitación sin su permiso, entró. Estaba algo lóbrega y tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Lo vio sentado en un escritorio, tirado encima de la mesa. _¿Estará dormido?_ Se preguntó. Así que se acercó sigilosamente.

-¿Malfoy?

Silencio absoluto. Se acercó más a él y le dio unos toques en el hombro. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no reaccionaba, lo levantó cogiéndolo de los hombros. Lo vio sangrar y se asustó.

-Mobilicorpus -dijo Ginny apuntándolo con su varita y al instante el cuerpo inerte de Draco, se movió hasta su cama.

Un papel cayó de la mesa, Ginny lo miró con curiosidad pero giró la cabeza para atender a Draco. Se acercó y corriendo le quitó la camisa. Se fijó en la herida. Volvía a estar abierta y pensando que el hechizo anterior no funcionó del todo, intentó probar otro.

-¡Venae remendo! -Y la herida volvió a cerrarse, dejando ver de nuevo unas negras marcas.

Al momento Draco abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué hago aquí? -Dijo secamente-. Y… ¿tú qué haces aquí, Weasley?

-Subí a ver como estabas y te encontré tirado en el escritorio.

Al momento, Draco dirigió una mirada nerviosa al escritorio y se volvió a fijar en Ginny. Ella lo miraba con expresión dura.

-Malfoy, dime cómo te hiciste eso o me marcho ahora mismo -le dijo ella muy seria.

Malfoy se quedó callado, pensativo, con la mirada fija en ella y finalmente contestó:

-Me lo hizo una… Veela.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que una Veela, Malfoy? -Preguntó ella atónita, quedándose con la boca abierta.

-Digamos que, aunque son las mujeres más bellas, no les gusta sentirse rechazadas y a mí no me gusta comprometerme. Esas mujeres son capaces de sacar todas sus garras cuando se sienten despreciadas -terminó diciendo Malfoy con un ligero tono de asco.

Ginny todavía no terminaba de creérselo, lo miraba con cara dudosa, con gesto de desaprobación y con las manos sujetas en la cintura.

-Sí, Weasley, soy lo suficientemente hombre como para rechazar a una Veela -dijo como contestación a la cara de Ginny.

-Me da igual las mujeres que tengas o dejes de tener, Malfoy, pero la garra de Veela tiene un anticoagulante muy poderoso. Más me vale hacer la poción con el antídoto antes de que te desangres.

Y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la suya, abrió su maletín y comenzó a trabajar en la poción.

-Medio bezoar en polvo, líquido estándar, dos hojas de díctamo, bayas de muérdago y nervio de corazón de Veela... con eso será suficiente ***** -decía ella.

La metió en un frasco y fue de nuevo a la habitación de Malfoy. Estaba algo pálido y sudoroso. Intrigada, observó la zona donde había caído al suelo aquel papel, pero ya no estaba. Se acercó a él y le dio la poción.

-Me temo que vas a pasar una mala noche. -Dijo Ginny.

-Seguro que las he tenido peores. -Contestó él y se la bebió.

Al momento puso una cara de asco intenso.

-¡Demonios, Weasley! ¿Qué me has dado...? Puajj, sabe fatal.

-Una poción muy potente. Será mejor que duermas. Si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación. Buenas noches.

Salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya. Se tumbó sobre la cama y se puso a pensar. _Malfoy ha madurado algo, pero sigue siendo un tanto arrogante. Físicamente también está distinto, es muy apuesto, tiene un buen cuerpo y un rostro muy interesante. Realmente podría tener a la mujer que quisiera._ _Eso le suele pasar a los tipos duros; las mujeres somos tan idiotas a veces... Una Veela... las Veelas no eran chicas fáciles, eran mujeres que todo hombre querría tener y, aún así, había rechazado una, me pregunto por qué…_ Se puso a pensar también en la elfina y en su rostro cada vez que Ginny la trataba con delicadeza, más bien como un igual. _No debería haber recibido un buen trato. Pobre elfina. Hermione estaría indignada._ Y pensando en eso, se le escapó una risita.

…

Los párpados empezaban a pesarle, así que se levantó a ponerse el pijama, que era una bata de una sola pieza. Se lo había regalado su madre. Era rosa, de tela muy suave y, además, tenía sus iniciales bordadas en el pecho. La bata le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Cuando era niña, a menudo se avergonzaba de los libros y demás objetos de segunda mano que "heredaba" de sus hermanos, o de la ropa hecha a mano por su madre, pero ahora le había cogido un cariño muy especial. Sonrió para sí misma y se fue a la cama. Era una noche un tanto calurosa, así que no se cubrió con las sábanas. Cerró los ojos con parsimonia y abrazó suave la almohada. Cuando empezaba a quedarse dormida cuando el eco de un grito la sobresaltó.

-¡NOOO!

Se levantó de la cama muy rápido y miró para todos lados, temió que fuera una de sus viejas pesadillas con _el que no debe ser nombrado_. Pero se relajó al ver que no era así. Volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y cuando iba a tumbarse, el grito volvió a escucharse.

-¡NOOOOOO!

Se levantó corriendo, abrió la puerta y miró a ambos lados del pasillo. No veía nada, pero sabía que esos gritos venían de la habitación de Malfoy. Varita en mano, fue corriendo hasta allí y encontró a Malfoy retorciéndose entre las sábanas, cubierto con un sudor frío, temblando y agitándose como pocas veces había visto a alguien. Supo al instante que era el efecto de la poción ya que las pesadillas por las pociones muy fuertes solían ser habituales. No era prudente despertarlo, así que lo apuntó con su varita y pronunció claramente:

-¡Inmobilus!

No funcionó, seguía moviéndose, varias almohadas estaban en el suelo y Malfoy estaba enredado a las sábanas. Corrió hasta su habitación y sacó del maletín un pequeño frasquito de poción para dormir sin soñar. Debía haberlo pensado antes pero no era momento de lamentaciones.

-¡NOOO! ¡PADRE NO LO HAGAS! ¡PADRE! -Gritaba Draco.

Se echó otra carrera hasta la habitación de él y vertió la poción por la comisura del labio. Tardo unos minutos, pero se calmó. Con delicadeza despegó las sábanas del cuerpo. Se sonrojó. Él sólo llevaba unos pantalones largos de pijama. _No le conviene tener calor, está sudando_ , pensó ella y puso un hechizo regulador de la temperatura.

Cuando iba a salir de la habitación, divisó en el escritorio un trozo de papel y la curiosidad la venció. Se acercó un poco y lo vio más detenidamente. Estaba en blanco. Decepcionada, le dio la vuelta y lo que contempló la dejó paralizada. Era una foto suya; recortada posiblemente de algún anuario del colegio. La recordaba perfectamente, era de su graduación en Hogwarts. Una Ginny muy sonriente, algo sonrojada pero radiante, saludaba desde la foto en movimiento. Quizás sorprendida, anonadada o perpleja, dejó la foto como estaba y salió sigilosamente. Volvió a su habitación y se acostó muy confundida. Poco a poco, entre vagos pensamientos, se quedó profundamente dormida.

…

* * *

 ***** Ingredientes esenciales del Antídoto para venenos comunes.


	3. Fiesta de etiqueta

**Notas:** Los escritos en letra _cursiva_ pertenecen al punto de vista y pensamientos de cada personaje, además de la representación escrita de sonidos. Los escritos en letra _cursiva_ y **negrita** son cartas, periódicos, etc.

* * *

 **LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**

* * *

III

Fiesta de etiqueta

Un rayo de sol le dio a Ginny en plena cara. Se despertó algo confundida. Al mirar a su alrededor y ver que no estaba en su cama, poco a poco fue recordando todo. Se encontraba en la Mansión Malfoy, "cuidando" de Draco Malfoy. _Por Merlín…_ Se reprimió mentalmente por no haber cerrado el dosel de la cama. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara. Recogió su pelo en una cola alta, se cubrió con un camisón y se dispuso a salir. No había nadie en el pasillo y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Se sentía extraña al caminar por una casa que no era la suya. Decidió bajar al salón, ya que tenía hambre. Cuando llegó, llamó a la elfina.

-¿Elia?

Casi al instante salió por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Me llamaba, señorita? -Contestó.

-Sí. ¿A qué hora se acostumbra a desayunar? -Le preguntó.

-Elia terminó de preparar el desayuno, señorita, pensaba subirlo a la alcoba del señor Malfoy, él ordenó la suya allí.

Se quedó pensando. _Realmente debo subir a verlo y así comprobar que la poción ha hecho efecto_. Meditó su idea y así se convenció a sí misma.

-Elia, ¿te importa que le suba el desayuno al señor? -Preguntó Ginny.

-Ohhh no, señorita, eso es trabajo de Elia, señorita, el señor se podrá enojar.

 _Mmmm_ … Ginny sopesó sus posibilidades, _¿valdría la pena intentarlo?_

-Está bien pero, ¿te importa si te acompaño? -La elfina la miró, dudando.

-Está bien, señorita, voy a por la bandeja.

Elia desapareció detrás de la puerta de la cocina. _Realmente pareciera que Malfoy me estuviera evitando, no baja a comer conmigo… aunque debido a su estado es normal_. Su mente voló hasta la foto, pero en ese momento la elfina volvió a salir con una gran bandeja de comida. La siguió por las escaleras y llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy.

 _Toc toc toc_.

-Traigo el desayuno, señor -dijo la elfina.

-Pasa -se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, la elfina abrió y entró.

Algo tensa, Ginny entró tras ella. Malfoy pareció, por un instante, sorprenderse de verla allí, pero al segundo siguiente, volvía a tener una mirada de indiferencia. Elia depositó la bandeja sobre la cama, se excusó y salió de la habitación.

-Buenos días -dijo Ginny- ayer no pasaste una buena noche. ¿Puedo ver tu herida?

-Supongo que sí, para eso estas aquí -contestó Malfoy agriamente.

Se acercó a él, ya llevaba la camisa del pijama puesta. Sintiéndose algo incómoda, desabotonó los primeros botones y miró la herida. Estaba mejor, pero aún quedaba una marca negruzca.

-¿Ha vuelto a sangrar? -Preguntó Ginny.

-No, está así desde que me levanté -contestó.

-Bien, voy a buscar un bálsamo para ponértelo, quizás desaparezca algo la señal.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hasta la suya. Cogió el frasquito y volvió a salir. Cuando se acercó a él de nuevo, estaba bebiendo zumo de calabaza.

-Voy a ponértelo -dijo ella.

Malfoy simplemente asintió y miró para otro lado. Con delicadeza, Ginny comenzó a extenderlo por la piel y vio como los pezones de él, se ponían algo rígidos.

-Ugghhh ¡Está frío! -Dijo él y, por un momento, Ginny se sonrojó.

-Mejor, así te aliviará la hinchazón.

Siguió poniendo la loción sobre la herida de Malfoy, cuando de repente las tripas de Ginny sonaron. Se volvió a sonrojar, aun más que la vez anterior.

-¿No has desayunado, Weasley? -Preguntó Malfoy, ella negó con la cabeza-. Coge algo de mi desayuno -dijo el señalando con la cabeza la bandeja.

Ginny miró primero la bandeja y luego a él. _¿Intentaba Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, ser amable?_ Se preguntó. ¿La verdad? No lo sabía, pero realmente estaba hambrienta.

-Vamos, Weasley, no lo he envenenado -dijo él arrogantemente.

Así que Ginny estiró su mano y cogió un pastel de la bandeja. Intentó comer despacio, pero el hambre pudo con ella, así que prácticamente lo devoró en segundos. Él sólo la miraba detenidamente.

-Te vas a atragantar -dijo.

Ella estaba tragando, así que hizo el intento de contestar, pero muy a su pesar, empezó a toser. Se había atragantado. _¿Para qué habrá abierto su boca Malfoy?_ Pensó. Apoyó una mano en la cama y se inclinó hacia delante. Siguió tosiendo. Malfoy elevó las cejas y le tendió su vaso de zumo. Ginny lo cogió y rápidamente le dio un buen trago. Cerrando los ojos y respirado gratamente, sintió cómo el bocado bajaba por fin.

-Gracias -dijo Ginny, con los ojos húmedos.

-Deberías tener más cuidado -respondió él.

Ginny lo miró con una expresión severa.

-Cuando alguien te dice gracias, se supone que tú dices "no hay de qué" o "de nada" -le contestó ella.

-No hace falta que me enseñes educación, Weasley, yo ya te había advertido que te atragantarías -contestó él, petulante.

Hubo un momento de silencio algo incómodo en el que Ginny lo miraba aún con una expresión recelosa, con enfado, pero el silencio fue roto por él.

-Puedes sentarte y coger algo más, si quieres. La enfermera eres tú y no sería apropiado que te desmayaras y yo tuviera que cargar contigo. -Terminó con cierto aire irónico.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y se sentó. Recordó aquella vez en los pasillos del colegio cuando Malfoy tuvo que cargar con ella. Se sonrojó ligeramente y se le escapó una risita.

-¿De qué te ríes? -Preguntó él.

Entonces Ginny volvió a la realidad y lo miró.

-Me acordaba de algo gracioso. -Dijo ella simplemente, colorada hasta las orejas.

El la miró con una expresión dudosa y hasta un poco divertida.

-Tal vez si me lo cuentas me reiría yo también… Y puedes coger otro pastel. ¿Sabes? No muerden.

-Solo pensaba que no sería la primera vez que tuvieras que cargar conmigo. -Dijo Ginny mientras cogía un croissant de la bandeja.

 _¡Demonios!_ Pensó Draco, sintiendo cómo un leve rubor se extendía por sus mejillas mientras recordaba aquella vez en la enfermería. Siguieron comiendo en silencio durante unos minutos más, hasta que acabaron con la comida de la bandeja. Entonces Draco, gritó con una atronadora voz:

-¡ELIA!

Ginny se sobresaltó ante tal grito. Instantes después, la elfina apareció.

-¿Me llamaba, señor…? -Preguntó temerosa.

-Sí -respondió él- llévate esto -dijo señalando la bandeja ya vacía.

La elfina se acercó a la cama y recogió la bandeja haciendo una reverencia y caminó recorriendo la distancia entre la cama y la puerta.

-Elia -llamó Ginny- estaba muy bueno -terminó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, señorita -dijo inclinándose.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ginny giró la cabeza para mirar a Draco.

-¿Por qué tratas tan mal a tu elfina? -Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Es mi sirvienta. Debería darme las gracias, al menos nunca la castigo -contestó él.

Ginny lo siguió mirando de mala manera. No se podía negar que la trataba mejor que a su viejo elfo doméstico, Dobby, pero aún así, el trato con ella era muy indiferente.

-¿Vives sólo, Malfoy? -Preguntó Ginny cambiando por fin el semblante.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -Contrarrestó él a la defensiva.

Ginny se sintió muy pequeña ante la actitud dominante de Malfoy, pero no iba a dejar que él la avasallara.

-Nada, sólo me lo preguntaba. No he visto a nadie más en esta casa.

El la miró y, aún levantando una ceja, contestó.

-Sí, vivo sólo… O al menos la mayor parte tiempo. -Contestó.

-No entiendo.

-Vamos Weasley, ni para ti debería ser difícil analizar el contenido de una frase.

-¡No pienso permitir que me...! -Empezó a exclamar muy enojada.

-Vamos, vamos, Weasley, tampoco es para ponerse así. Sí, vivo sólo excepto cuando recibo visitas -informó él rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué clase de visitas? -Preguntó Ginny.

-Me temo que no voy a contestar a eso, es algo... demasiado personal -dijo de manera sugerente.

Ginny se reprimió mentalmente por haber hecho esa pregunta, _debería haber supuesto que las visitas eran mujeres, claro_. Después de todo, incluso en Hogwarts, Draco tenía fama de haber estado con muchas y tener otras tantas detrás de él.

-Bueno me voy, he de darme una ducha. ¿Piensas bajar hoy a comer o tendré que hacerlo sola de nuevo? -Preguntó Ginny.

-Vaya, Weasley, yo juraría que acabas de comer acompañada. ¿Tan poco se nota mi presencia? -Preguntó Draco con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

-No, no me refería a eso -respondió- lo decía por la cena de ayer.

-Ya lo sé -dijo- no soy estúpido, solo bromeaba. Esta noche tengo una cena, así que temo que no podré regalarte mi presencia.

Ginny levantó una ceja. Se vería algo estúpida, pero le gustaba discutir hasta cierto punto, era una situación un tanto entretenida.

-Me temo que no será prudente, la herida podría abrirse de nuevo. -Espetó.

-Pues no puedo faltar, es una cena demasiado importante. -Aclaró con un aspaviento de sus manos.

Ginny meditaba las palabras de Draco. No era prudente que saliera, aunque dudaba que la herida se abriera, había preparado correctamente la poción, estaba segura, pero, qué diablos, ella era su invitada y era muy descortés dejarla sola en aquella Mansión tan abandonada.

-Está bien, pues te acompañaré -dijo.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó anonadado Malfoy.

-Tú has pagado porque esté pendiente de ti las veinticuatro horas y si algo te ocurriera, la responsabilidad sería mía. No pienso permitir que arruines mis prácticas.

Draco la miró de arriba abajo, como evaluándola, y notó cómo ella se sonrojaba; se sentía muy observada. Finalmente, él volvió a fijar la vista en sus ojos.

-Está bien, puedes venir. Pero es una cena importante y no puedo ir acompañado con cualquiera. Esmérate en arreglarte, vamos a un sitio muy elegante... Yo necesito una ducha. Nos vemos en la comida.

Ginny volvió a lanzarle una mirada desafiante. _¿De verdad a insinuado que soy poca cosa?... ¡Já! Ya le demostraré que no_ , pensó ella.

-Ajam… Está bien. Te veo luego. Tendré que ponerte algo más de bálsamo -terminó diciendo ella, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Veo que disfrutas con ello -dio él socarronamente.

-No te preocupes -replicó ella con una mirada fría- soy muy profesional.

Y dicho esto salió de la habitación con un portazo más fuerte del que hubiera querido y se dirigió a su habitación resoplando. Necesitaba una buena ducha, así que sin más preámbulos se metió en el baño y mientras el agua caía por su espalda, confabuló por última vez; _esta noche Malfoy verá lo que era una chica espectacular._ Y, pensando en esto último, una pequeña sonrisa malvada apareció en sus labios.

…

Ginny pasó gran parte de la mañana en su habitación, estuvo ordenando sus cosas, mirando su ropa... Se sintió un poco frustrada, tenia ropa bonita, pero quería estar realmente despampanante. Esa noche debía ser especial y creía que necesitaba algo nuevo. _Una chica, siempre que estrena algo nuevo, se siente más hermosa,_ pensaba ella. Estaba decidida. Se dirigió a la habitación de Malfoy.

 _Toc toc toc._

-¿Sí? -Contestó él.

-Soy yo, Malfoy, ¿puedo pasar? -Preguntó.

-Sí, adelante. -Se oyó desde el otro lado.

Abrió la puerta y pasó. Malfoy estaba sentado en su escritorio, escribía algo en un pergamino.

-¿Qué querías? -Preguntó él.

-Bueno… verás -cogió aire y habló-. ¿Podrías pagarme el sueldo de esta semana? -Preguntó.

Él la miró levantando una ceja.

-Juraría que el sueldo de una semana se paga cuando llevas siete días trabajando. Y me parece recordar que tú solo llevas aquí menos de dos días. -Le contestó.

-Lo sé, Malfoy, sé contar. Pero verás, tengo que hacer unas compras. -Dijo.

Él pareció pensárselo unos instantes.

-Está bien.

-Genial -contestó contenta-. Por cierto, hoy comeré fuera.

-¿Y? -Preguntó él despreocupado volviendo a escribir; ella se dirigió a la puerta y respondió.

-Pues que tengo que ponerte el bálsamo ahora, Malfoy.

No dejó que terminara de contestar. Salió y se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto. Cogió el bálsamo y regresó rápidamente. Quería irse lo antes posible, no tenía tiempo qué perder.

-Venga, Malfoy, que no tengo todo el día -espetó ella desesperadamente.

-No me vengas con prisas, Weasley, que aquí el que paga soy yo. -Dijo mientras se apartaba del escritorio.

Cómo ya había hecho antes, le extendió la crema sobre la herida, aún estaba un poco negruzca, pero al menos había bajado la hinchazón. Sin duda había hecho bien su trabajo.

-Vaya, Malfoy, parece que ya va a mejor. Tienes una buena enfermera. -Habló ella sonriendo, más para sí misma que para él-. Por cierto, la cena de esta noche… ¿Es mágica o muggle? -Preguntó.

-Si lo dices por la indumentaria puedes llevar lo que quieras, pero lleva una capa por si hace fresco -contestó.

-Está bien, estupendo. ¿Me puedes pagar por favor? -Preguntó con una sonrisita.

-Aquí tienes -y le extendió una bolsa, sin duda llena de oro.

-Hasta la noche... ahhh, y gracias.

Se fue de allí muy contenta. Bajó a la sala de la chimenea y cogió un puño de polvos Flu del tarro que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Esparció los polvos y entrando en ella, dijo claramente:

-Al Callejón Diagón.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas apareció allí. Empezó a caminar contenta. Pensó en darse un capricho, así que entró a Florean Fortescue y se compró un gran helado de fresa y nata con sirope de caramelo. Se lo comió paseando mientras veía los escaparates de las tiendas. Cuando acabó el helado, entró en Madame Malkins. Miró las túnicas de gala y muy a su pesar, ninguna la convencía. Salió de allí un poco decepcionada y siguió mirando tiendas, pero nada. Una idea paso por su cabeza. _Quizás… ¡Sí! no tengo nada que perder_. Fue al Caldero Chorreante y salió al Londres muggle. _Espera, que tonta soy... si no tengo dinero muggle_ , pensó. Volvió al Callejón Diagón y cambió algo de dinero en Gringotts antes de volver a salir nuevamente. _Debería dejar de tener ideas tan precipitadas... Por Merlín, hay que pensar un poco antes Ginny_ , meditó mentalmente.

Estuvo un rato mirando tiendas y observó una que realmente le interesó, había vestidos preciosos. Se probó algunos de ellos y se decidió por uno. Lo compró y salió de allí muy contenta. Siguió paseando un rato mirando más tiendas y entró a una donde se compró unos zapatos bastante bonitos. Con un humor mucho más alegre y un estómago vacío, observó un sitio en donde comer. Se decidió por un lugar con muchas mesas dentro, acogedor, limpio y bonito. Entró y se sentó en la barra. Pidió un sándwich y como supuso, no tenían zumo de calabaza, así que tomó uno de piña. Comió y salió de allí para volver al Callejón Diagón, ya que aún tenía que comprarse una capa, pero estaba algo cansada de dar tantas vueltas, así que se sentó en un banco solitario, sacó un libro de su bolso y se puso a leer. Era romántico. Estos le gustaban mucho. A veces se le escapaba alguna que otra sonrisa mientras leía.

El tiempo pasó volando, ya eran las cinco y más le valía darse prisa. Antes que nada, entró en la lechucería para escribir a su madre y así decirle que estaba bien, ya que no se quedó muy convencida con la idea de ser enfermera de Malfoy. Entró de nuevo en Madame Malkins y echó un ojo a las capas. La señora Malkin amablemente le aconsejó algunas, Ginny le enseñó el vestido que había comprado y ella le propuso algunas que conjuntaban realmente bien. Eran más de las seis de la tarde y ya era hora de regresar, ya que quería descansar un poco y prepararse. El día había sido realmente agotador.

-A la Mansión Malfoy -dijo y apareció de nuevo en la conocida sala.

Tarareando por el camino y muy contenta, volvió a su habitación. Se tumbó unos minutos sobre la cama y después se dispuso a prepararse, ya que si no, se quedaría dormida. Se dio una reconfortante ducha. Después de arreglarse, ya estaba poniéndose el vestido cuando llamaron a la puerta.

 _Toc toc toc_.

-¡No entre! ¡No estoy vestida! -Exclamó escandalizándose.

-Es Elia, señorita, sólo venía a decirle que el señor Malfoy la espera abajo a las nueve, señorita. -Respondió la elfina, temerosa.

-Ahhh -suspiró aliviada- gracias Elia, allí estaré.

Eran las nueve y diez cuando bajó. _Las chicas tienen que hacer esperar aunque sea un poco, es ley_ , pensaba ella. Lo vio mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa negra también. La capa del mismo color, pero de una tela algo brillante, esta colgaba sobre su brazo. Él iba realmente elegante.

-Ya estoy, Malfoy. -Habló esperando su reacción.

-Llegas tarde -contestó seriamente sin girarse.

Ginny se quedó algo decepcionada por su falta de interés, pero aún así, terminó de bajar los escalones que le quedaban. En ese momento, él se giró. Y su cara le produjo a ella una satisfacción tremenda.

…

 _Llevo un rato esperándola. Cómo se atrevía a llegar tarde, le había dicho lo importante que era esa cena… De repente la oigo bajar. No le presté mucha atención, pero cuando me di la vuelta me quedé sin palabras. Llevaba una capa preciosa del mismo material que la mía, negra pero con unos detalles rojos muy oscuros. Era también más corta que la mía, por encima de la rodilla y sólo tenía un botón atado a la altura del pecho. Pude observar que debajo llevaba un vestido también negro. Pero sin duda lo que más resaltaba era su pelo. Rojo como el fuego y suelto. Muy liso y brillante, y las puntas tenían un ondulado hermoso. Su maquillaje era muy natural y sus labios estaban pintados del mismo color que su pelo, rojo intenso. Sus piernas... largas y esbeltas. Después de unos instantes... por fin logré reaccionar._

-Venga, Weasley, nos vamos -le dijo Malfoy.

Era justo lo que ella quería, que Malfoy se quedara sin palabras. Se dirigieron a la chimenea. Él cogió un puño de polvos Flu, lo esparció, dijo su destino y aparecieron en el hall de una lujosa Mansión, mucho más que la de Malfoy, si se puede decir. Un elegante elfo salió a recibirlos y los llevó por un pasillo hasta unas puertas de lo que parecía ser un gran comedor. Malfoy se colocó la capa antes de entrar y ella el pelo. El elfo abrió las grandes puertas y vieron a los invitados ya sentados en filas de mesas que se repartían por todo el espacio. Ginny no conocía a la mayoría, pero parecían ser muy ricos. Distinguió a algunos que le eran familiares. El ex-ministro de magia, Fudge, estaba allí. También reconoció a algún que otro ex alumno de Hogwarts. _Ese es Adrián Pucey y aquel, Zabini… suerte que no estuviera Parkinson_ , pensó ella.

-Vaya, vaya… señor Malfoy, bienvenido. -Y dirigiendo una mirada interesada a Ginny- ¿No me presenta usted a su pareja? -Terminó.

Ella puso cara de extrañada y miró a Malfoy. Realmente parecían una pareja, ya que habían ido juntos y, además, llevaban una vestimenta bastante semejante. _Qué situación más ridícula_ , pensó ella, _parece que hasta vamos conjuntados. Qué casualidad que entre todas las capas, fuera yo a elegir esta_.

-Esta es la señorita Weasley, es mi acompañante, no somos pareja -dijo Malfoy serio.

-¿Señores, me permiten sus capas? -Interrumpió un elfo.

Ambos se quitaron las capas y las depositaron en los brazos del elfo.

-Encantado, soy el señor Lamper, Gustav Lamper, mucho gusto en... -pero se quedó cayado mirando a Ginny de arriba abajo. Ella se sonrojó al ver cómo el señor Lamper y además, Malfoy, giraba la cabeza para mirarla.

…

 _Que le pasa a este estúpido. ¿Por qué la mira así? Giré la cabeza para ver qué pasaba y la vi. No me había fijado antes en los detalles de su vestimenta ya que tenía la capa puesta, pero ahora se veía todo mucho mejor. El vestido era corte sirena, dejaba ver a la perfección sus preciosas curvas y este le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Los tirantes del vestido estaban llenos de pequeñas piedras brillantes que parecían diamantes. Tenía un escote en forma de pico que resaltaba su busto. Mi mirada se desvió hasta la parte de atrás. Llevaba la espalda totalmente descubierta y los pequeños diamantes de los tirantes caían bordeando el vestido hasta el final de su espalda. Weasley se había lucido... ya entiendo porqué ese idiota de Lamper la mira tanto, está despampanante. Sublime. Preciosa._

 _Ejem ejem ejem_.

Malfoy carraspeó. Lamper volvió a fijar su mirada en los ojos de Ginny.

-Encantada. Ginevra Weasley -dijo ella mientras estrechaba su mano.

…

La noche pasó sin más incidentes, si quitamos las miradas a Ginny por parte del público masculino y las insistentes miradas del señor Lamper. Las bebidas fueron dando paso. Desde la Hidromiel con especias, hasta el Whisky de Fuego. Ginny no quería que pensaran que ella no estaba a la altura y que sólo era una de esas chicas tontitas, así que bebió al igual que los hombres, pero manteniendo su dignidad. La cena terminó y algunos presentes, entre ellos Draco y Ginny, se dirigieron a otra sala más pequeña con muchos sillones y mesas bajas, dónde siguieron bebiendo y conversando. Más tarde, acabaron quedándose los dos casi solos. Siguieron bebiendo, ambos con los rostros sonrojados, hasta que el alcohol empezó a hacer efecto.

-Weasley, estás preciosa. -Dijo Draco mientras daba otro trago a su Whisky y la miraba a los ojos.

-Malfoy ¿me estas alagando? O… ¿intentas ser amable? Eso no parece propio de ti… Aunque tú también estás… impresionante -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de lado.

En seguida se sintió culpable por hacerle un cumplido, pero en ese momento le importaba muy poco.

-No lo intento, solo digo la verdad -contestó él.

Ginny sonrió más ampliamente. La conversación siguió animándose mientras seguían bebiendo. Terminaron por entrar en temas más íntimos. Los dos contestaban preguntas del otro por turnos.

-Vale Malfoy me toca. A ver… ¿Qué pasó con la Veela? -Le preguntó ella muy intrigada.

Malfoy pareció pensarlo bastante, finalmente habló:

-Nos topamos por... casualidad en una fiesta con el ministro de Bulgaria. La invité a mi Mansión... digamos que intimamos un poco. Pero a mí no me gusta comprometerme, como ya te dije. A la mañana siguiente, ella parecía tener intención de quedarse, discutimos y el resto ya lo sabes… Se puso furiosa y me atacó. Supongo que cuando vio que me había herido, pensó que había sido suficiente y se fue... No la he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Ginny abrió la boca con indignación, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra y miró hacia otro lado, pensando que Malfoy no la había visto, pero se equivocaba.

-¿Weasley, estás celosa? -Le preguntó.

-No seas ridículo. Además, no pienso responder a eso. -Contestó ella.

-Te recuerdo que te toca responder y yo acabo de responder a una pregunta tuya. -Espetó Malfoy, ella siguió sin hablar, pero su cara no cambiaba-. Tu mirada te delata. Daré por contestada mi pregunta -terminó él con una sonrisa.

-Bueno me toca preguntar a mí -dijo ella exasperada de repente- ¿Porqué me besaste en la enfermería de Hogwarts?

Draco palideció al instante. _¿Cómo demonios lo sabe? Allí no había nadie y ella estaba desmayada o ¿quizá no lo estaba?_ Se preguntaba él. Salió del trance en el cual se encontraba y respondió en un tono que podría demostrar indiferencia:

-Yo no he hecho tal cosa.

-¿Jugando sucio, Malfoy? Está bien, haré otra pregunta... -No sabía ni cómo se atrevería a hacer la siguiente pregunta, pero estaba decidida. Se llevó a la boca el vaso del que estaba bebiendo y de un trago, lo vació, pasó su lengua por sus labios y lo miró-. ¿Por qué tienes una foto mía de Hogwarts?

El poco color que le quedaba a él desapareció. Y una cara de sorpresa invadió su rostro. Pero la más sorprendida fue ella, ya que, con todo el tiempo del mundo, Draco se echó una copa más de Whisky de Fuego y se la bebió de un trago antes de contestar.

-Porque desde aquel simple beso en la enfermería... no he logrado olvidarme de ti. -Contestó mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se quedó en shock. En silencio. Mirándolo. _Sus ojos… parecían sinceros_ , pensó ella. Quería responderle algo pero no tenia palabras.

-¿Interrumpo? -Dijo el señor Lamper-. Los invitados se van ya. Espero que hayan tenido una bonita velada. Y muchas gracias por venir.

Salieron de allí y fueron a la chimenea sin decir una palabra. Llegaron a la Mansión y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Ambos se despidieron en el pasillo con un tímido "buenas noches". Ginny entró en su habitación, cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyada detrás de ella. Demasiado perpleja como para hacer o pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

…


	4. Agua y flores

**Notas:** Los escritos en letra _cursiva_ pertenecen al punto de vista y pensamientos de cada personaje, además de la representación escrita de sonidos. Los escritos en letra _cursiva_ y **negrita** son cartas, periódicos, etc.

* * *

 **LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**

* * *

IV

Agua y flores

 _Mi cabeza daba vueltas, pero se debía más que nada al alcohol. ¿Por qué le pregunté eso? Por Merlín. Y su respuesta… "Desde Hogwarts". No quiero ni pensar qué hubiera ocurrido si no nos hubieran interrumpido… Quizás haya sido lo mejor, porque no tenía ni la menor idea de qué contestarle o decirle después... Y mañana. ¿Qué cara pongo mañana? En que situación me he metido; no podré ni mirarlo a la cara._

 _Me aparté de la puerta y me quité los zapatos. Me estaban destrozando los pies. Sí, eran preciosos, pero cuánto dolían los condenados. Caminé ya descalza lentamente hasta la cama y me tumbé. Qué vueltas me daba todo. Resoplé y cerré los ojos. Vaya, aún peor, creo que esa no era la solución… Pero algo tengo que hacer. Me levanté de la cama. Una cosa era clara, no podía estar tumbada. Dichoso Whisky de Fuego. No debería haber jugado a hacerme la dura. Pero también es verdad que después de la quinta copa, aún me sentía yo misma y las siguientes entraban solas; me habían sentado muy bien. Paseé por la habitación un rato. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué calor! Me quité la capa. Necesitaba estar más ligera. Fui al aseo y me lavé la cara. El agua estaba muy fresquita. Me eché algo de agua en la nuca. Eso esta mucho mejor, aunque mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas sin parar._

-Madre mía, esto es mareante.

 _Ya no sabía ni qué hacer. Pensé en darme una ducha, pero al instante recapacité: no sería capaz de estar de pie dentro de la resbaladiza ducha. No, lo que realmente necesitaba era darme un baño. Salí de la habitación procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero cada vez que tropezaba con algo, una pequeña risita floja se me escapaba. Recorrí todo el pasillo. La elfina me había dicho que había otro baño por aquí y acorde con el resto de la casa tendría que ser más grande que el mío, supuse. Después de abrir algunas puertas lo encontré. Qué difícil había sido dar con él. Estaba segura de que otro día cualquiera no me hubiera costado tanto. Abrí la puerta y lo miré. Realmente espectacular. Estaba muy bien decorado, con colores pastel claros. Todas las piezas eran de mármol blanco y una gran bañera, en la que podían haberse metido cómodamente cuatro personas, destacaba en el centro. Además, había un gran ventanal al fondo. A lo lejos, se veía la luna y las estrellas._

-Woow, que preciosidad.

 _Fui hasta el ventanal y me asomé. Entonces la vi. Una gran piscina con grandes cascadas de agua caían sobre las piedras. Suavemente iluminada con una luz azulina que reposaba en los bordes del fondo. Parecía el paraíso._

-Creo que acabo de tener una idea…

 _Salí del baño. Cuando iba por la mitad del pasillo tropecé con algo._

 _¡PLAFF!_

 _Un ruido llenó el pasaje. Diablos, ¿por qué tenía que haber tan poca luz? Era un adorno, suerte que no se había roto. Lo coloqué en su sitio y seguí caminando más rápidamente. Bajé las escaleras como pude y salí a los terrenos. Qué delicia, caminar sobre la hierba húmeda acariciándome suavemente los pies. Sonreí. Pero enseguida hice una mueca: debía de haber muchos bichos por ahí, así que prácticamente corrí, riñéndome a mi misma por haber estropeado ese bonito momento pensando en bichos. Fui hasta el borde de la piscina y me mojé los píes. El agua estaba algo fría pero me sentaría bien. Me encantaban ese tipo de locuras. Deslicé el vestido por mi cabeza y lo dejé sobre la hierba junto a mi varita. Ya habría tiempo de recogerlo después. Sin pensármelo, me tiré de cabeza a la piscina._

…

 _Entré a mi habitación algo confundido con lo que acababa de pasar. Ni yo mismo sabía por qué le había dicho eso; bueno saberlo sí lo sabía. Si se lo dije, fue porque era cierto, pero de pensarlo a decirlo cambiaban muchas cosas. ¡Maldición! Necesitaba darme una ducha fría. Me senté sobre la cama y me quité los zapatos. Escuché un ruido fuera. Eso eran… ¿pasos? La elfina no salía de su armario por las noches, así que sólo podía ser una persona. Abrí la puerta y salí, después de todo, muchas de las cosas que hiciera esta noche estaba seguro de que mañana no las repetiría. Miré a ambos lados del pasillo y, aunque estaba oscuro, no vi a nadie. Me sentí un poco decepcionado así que pensé en mi anterior idea de darme una ducha. No estaba tan seguro ahora, así que fui al baño grande. Lo que necesitaba era un gran baño. Un largo, frío y relajante baño. Abrí la puerta y entré. La luz de la luna iluminaba suavemente el habitáculo. Era un lugar muy cómodo y placentero. Pero había algo que no me cuadraba. La ventana estaba abierta y tampoco me apetecía coger una pulmonía. Me acerqué a cerrarla. Tomé unos instantes para mirar por la ventana y..._

-¿Pero qué demonios?

 _Estaba flotando inerte en la piscina. No se movía. Sentí pánico y saliendo del baño, corrí por el pasillo con un único razonamiento; por favor que no sea demasiado tarde… Por el camino tropecé con algo:_

-¡Mierda!

 _Me caí al suelo y escuché el inconfundible ruido de la porcelana rota. Cientos de galeones tirados a la basura. Pero de eso ya me preocuparía mas tarde. Seguí corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas me dejaban. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y por fin llegué a la puerta principal. Fui corriendo por el césped de camino a la piscina. La hierba me hacía cosquillas en los pies._

-Jijijiji… -Reí-. ¡Demonios! ¡Que no es momento para risas!

 _Ya llegaba. Divisé la piscina y corrí más fuerte. Ella aún flotaba boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Sólo llevaba unas braguitas negras… pero no era momento de admiraciones._

-Que no sea tarde por favor. Que no sea tarde.

 _Llegué al borde y sin pensármelo dos veces me lancé de cabeza a la piscina. No había tiempo para quitarse la ropa, eso no era importante. Salí a la superficie del agua y levanté la cabeza buscándola._

…

Se escuchó un estruendo tremendo y Ginny se sobresaltó maldiciendo a lo que sea que hubiera interrumpido su momento de paz.

-¡AHHHHHH! -Gritó.

Apoyó los pies en el fondo, giró la cabeza para todos lados y entonces lo vio. Malfoy, dentro de la piscina, totalmente empapado y con la ropa de la fiesta aún puesta.

-¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -Dijo mientras bajaba la vista, ya que se acordó de que no tenía sujetador, se tapó su busto rápidamente como pudo y gritó- ¡Malfoy! ¡Yo no estoy... no estoy vestida! -Él hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento, Weasley -balbuceó.

-¿Me vas a explicar qué diablos haces aquí? -Exclamó indignada.

-Esta es mi casa. ¿Por qué no iba a poder estar aquí? -Contrarrestó él.

Ella estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, realmente la estaba sacando de sus casillas y empezaba a ponerse furiosa al más puro estilo Molly Weasley.

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Quiero saber qué haces en la piscina, justo ahora! ¿No podías esperar? ¿No has visto que estaba ocupada? -Preguntó ella muy enfadada- ¿O es que además de ciego eres idiota? -Terminó.

Malfoy sólo la miraba. _Por su bien, más le vale tener una buena explicación para todo ese numerito. Que poco caballeroso_ , pensó ella.

-Yo… Yo... -Balbuceó-. Diablos, Weasley. ¡No me mires así! Iba a darme un baño y vi desde la ventana que estabas flotando en la piscina. ¡Maldición! Pensé que te habías ahogado... ¿Qué demonios querías que hiciera? -Concluyó.

En ese mismo instante, ella se sonrojó. Era una buena explicación, y muy lógica. Ginny no omitió el pequeño detalle de que se hubiera preocupado por ella. Era el momento de una disculpa por su parte.

-Vaya... -habló visiblemente avergonzada-. Lo siento, Malfoy. Estaba flotando en la piscina y supongo que me dormí. Siento haberte asustado. Disculpa por ponerme así.

El respiró hondo, realmente parecía haberse llevado un buen susto. Pero ahora parecía más tranquilo.

-Mierda, Weasley, es que me has dado un susto de muerte. Tranquila, no te preocupes -señaló- deberías tener cuidado, eres una chiquilla algo imprudente.

-Yo no soy una chiquilla, Malfoy y tú deberías haberte asegurado antes de montar una escena. -Le explicó intentado controlarse.

Al momento se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado dura. Después de todo, él se había preocupado por ella y había ido a ver si le había pasado algo. Estaba claramente preocupado y bastante asustado. Mientras ella se perdía en sus pensamientos, él, claramente abatido, se dio la vuelta y salió lentamente de la piscina caminando despacio el trecho que había entre esta y la casa.

-¡Espera Malfoy! -Le gritó.

Él se dio la vuelta y se acercó hasta el borde de la piscina. Ella se acercó también y se dispuso a salir, pero necesitaba los brazos y no iba a quitarlos de dónde los tenía, eso estaba claro.

-¿Podrías…? -Dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza el vestido posado en la hierba.

El giró la cabeza y lo vio.

-Ahhh... si, si claro -asintió algo confundido mientras cogía el vestido y se lo acercaba.

-Emmm... ¿Te importaría...? -Empezó a preguntar, algo fortuita.

-¡Ahhhh! Sí, sí, claro, ya me doy la vuelta.

Entonces dejó el vestido en el borde de la piscina y se giró. Ella salió de la piscina algo nerviosa. No iba a ponerse el vestido ahora, así que simplemente lo cogió con las manos y se cubrió el pecho. Llevaba unas braguitas así que, aunque se sintiera algo incómoda, sabía que por eso no había problemas.

-Ya está -indicó.

El se limitó a mirarla. No sonreía, al contrario, tenía un gesto serio. Ella no sabía que decirle. Suerte que fue él quien rompiera el hielo.

-Vamos dentro, no quiero coger una pulmonía -ordenó serio.

Caminaron juntos sin hablar hasta la Mansión, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala en la cual estaba la chimenea. El calor se sintió casi al instante y mejor así porque toda la historia de la piscina le había dado un poco de frío a los dos. Ella se acercó al fuego con la intención de calentarse, había pasado unos momentos un tanto incómodos. Se quedó mirando el fuego, parecía hipnotizada por la manera en que las llamas cambiaban de color y crepitaban suavemente. Se dio la vuelta para ver qué hacía él. Se estaba quitando la camisa mojada y se fijó en su pecho. Su herida volvía a estar más negruzca, algo hinchada y sangraba.

-Por Merlín ¡Malfoy!.. ¡Tu herida! Voy a subir a buscar la poción y el bálsamo. -Señaló y salió de la habitación.

Subió las escaleras decentemente, aunque aún notaba el suave bamboleo dentro de su cabeza. Ya que estaba arriba, decidió cambiarse y se puso la bata rosa que llevaba la noche anterior y, rápidamente, cogió de la mesita el frasco con la poción y el bálsamo. Volvió a bajar tan apresuradamente cómo había subido y lo encontró pensativo junto al fuego. Él también se había cambiado, llevaba una camisa gris desabotonada y los pantalones del pijama haciendo conjunto, pero eran de un gris más oscuro. Se acercó por su espalda y le dio un toque en el hombro.

-Malfoy... toma.

Ella le dio la poción para que se la bebiera, mientras, puso un poco de bálsamo sobre su mano y lo extendió sobre la herida de su pecho. Tenía un tacto suave pero estaba muy frío.

-Malfoy, estás helado.

Parecía que estaba algo melancólico. Pero aunque ella se moría de ganas por preguntarle, no pudo, así que esperó a que él hablara:

-Tengo más frío el corazón… -su tono de voz fue suave y taciturno.

Ella se quedó callada. Cómo odiaba eso, ese silencio por su parte, pero no tenía nada que decir, o más bien, no sabía que decir. Terminó de extender la crema por su pecho, en silencio y con la cabeza agachada, no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Se dio ánimos a sí misma y enmendó su error. Dejó el frasco sobre la mesita y lo miró. Sus ojos no eran tan fríos, durante los años en Hogwarts, ella siempre pensó que era una persona sin sentimientos. _Que pensamiento más ridículo, todas las personas sienten._

Él le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, pero volvió a mirar al suelo. Entonces ella se decidió, se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó. Él pareció sorprendido, pero le devolvió el abrazo. Ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él, uno en su cintura y otro sobre su espalda. Ella se sentía tremendamente segura con él y, pese a ser una situación desconcertante, le gustó.

-Gracias por lo de antes. -Le susurró ella al oído.

-Ha sido un placer -le contestó él.

Ella sonrió y, aunque no veía su cara, tuvo la certeza de que él también lo hizo. De repente, ella sintió un escalofrío. La mano que tenía él sobre su espalda empezó a moverse en círculos con delicadeza, con extrema suavidad. Como respuesta a su agradable gesto, ella pasó una mano sobre su pelo. Estaba húmedo, pero era extremadamente suave. Si de ella hubiera dependido, se habría quedado para siempre así, sintiéndose tan segura, tan simple, tan especial. Pero él se separó lentamente de ella y dijo:

-Ven, quiero enseñarte algo. -Ella asintió y lo siguió.

Él salió por la puerta principal pero se desvió por el lado opuesto a la piscina, rodeando la Mansión. Ella lo seguía. Llegados a un punto, él se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

-Cierra los ojos.

Le hizo caso y los cerró. Súbitamente notó como la mano de él cogía la suya. Él tiró de la mano y ella lo siguió, caminando temerosa pero demasiado metida en la situación como para tener cualquier pensamiento. La hierba le acariciaba los pies. Caminaron durante un rato y luego, se pararon.

-Abre los ojos -le susurró.

Haciéndole caso, ella los abrió y no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta. Estaban en un jardín. Pero no en un jardín cualquiera, aquel era el jardín más hermoso que ella había visto en su vida. Estaban rodeados de grandes setos verdes que no le permitían ver lo que había alrededor, pero con las maravillas que les rodeaban, tampoco les hubiera hecho falta. Ella distinguió un arco podado en el seto, que era la única entrada a aquel jardín, por el que caían como lianas unas flores blancas. Todo a su alrededor era un festival de colores. Las flores nacían de la hierba y poblaban cada rincón. En el medio del jardín, había un pequeño estanque de aguas cristalinas y en el centro del estanque, un pequeño islote con un gran árbol rodeado de muchas rosas que parecían brillar, eran de un rojo muy intenso con algunos destellos blancos. Ginny miró al cielo. La luna y las estrellas embellecían el lugar haciéndolo maravilloso, de ensueño. Malfoy aún no la había soltado de la mano y la llevó a la pequeña islita. Caminaron hasta el centro. Los destellos de las flores resultaron ser pequeñas hadas juguetonas. El lugar era mágico. No tenía otra palabra.

-Malfoy, esto es… es maravilloso -le indicó ella con ojos brillantes.

-Lo sé. Este lugar, siempre me recuerda a ti -contestó.

Ella sonrió. Era impresionante pensar que un lugar tan puro le recordaba a ella. Se sentía eternamente alagada y sumamente especial. Sus manos aún estaban juntas. Él movía delicadamente sus dedos sobre la mano de ella. Se estremeció, tanto por su caricia, cómo por la brisa que súbitamente acompañó el ambiente. Literalmente se le puso la piel de gallina. Él quitó su mano de la suya. El momento pareció romperse, pero para sorpresa de ella, él se quitó su camisa y la puso sobre sus hombros. Lo miró y le sonrió.

-Gracias. -Él la miró y sonrió también-. En la fiesta... ¿Hablabas en serio? -le preguntó.

-Sí, estabas preciosa. -Contestó serio.

-No me refiero a eso, Malfoy...

-Ya lo sé… -le respondió-. Habíamos bebido bastante… -ella sintió marchitarse por dentro y bajó la vista, pero él continuó hablando-. Pero fui sincero como nunca lo he sido. –Le respondió-. Nunca pude olvidarme de ti.

Entonces ella volvió a fijar sus ojos en los suyos. Tan atrayentes, misteriosos, pero francos y reveladores. Ella cogió sus manos con las suyas. Él agradeció el gesto y poco a poco se fueron acercando. Cuando ya no había distancia entre los dos, él besó suavemente la frente de Ginny. Ella levantó la cabeza y se encontró con sus labios. Se posaron lentamente sobre los suyos, dándole el beso más dulce y más sincero que había recibido en su vida. Se separaron. Él acarició su mejilla con una de sus manos y ella llevó la suya a la cintura de él. La miró unos instantes más y la volvió a besar. El besó creció con tanta pasión, pero delicadeza a la vez, que supo que ese era el beso que siempre había estado esperado. Se separaron de nuevo, él la miró, no dejó pasar un segundo y la abrazó. Era un abrazo que expresaba tanto… sentimientos, protección. Ginny respiró profundamente y él la acercó más a su cuerpo. Podía sentir su respiración en su pelo y cada latido de su corazón. Se sentaron sobre la hierba, rodeados de hadas, flores y un paraíso. Y así, entrelazados, entre besos y caricias desapareció la luna dando lugar al amanecer más hermoso que los dos hubieran visto en sus vidas.

…


	5. Reencuentros y pesadillas

**Notas:** Los escritos en letra _cursiva_ pertenecen al punto de vista y pensamientos de cada personaje, además de la representación escrita de sonidos. Los escritos en letra _cursiva_ y **negrita** son cartas, periódicos, etc.

* * *

 **LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**

* * *

V

Recuerdos y pesadillas

 _Se ha quedado dormida sobre mi pecho con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se ve preciosa con el pelo cayéndole sobre los hombros. Le doy un beso en la frente. Creo que es la primera mujer que no me llevo a la cama la primera noche. Pero no me importa, no lo necesito. Me siento pleno ahora mismo teniéndola entre mis brazos. Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento, que algún día la tendría junto a mí. Aunque pienso que parece feliz, pero puede que sólo sea por el alcohol. Suspiro. Menudo susto me ha dado la condenada, por un momento pensé que le había pasado algo en la piscina._

 _Con ella todo parece diferente pero sé que las cosas no son tan fáciles. No soy de ese tipo de hombres que necesitan emborrachar a una mujer para llevársela a la cama o simplemente tenerla a su lado durante un corto período de tiempo. La abracé y la aproximé más hacia mí._

 _-Upss._

 _Acaba de dar un respingo. Parece que ya está despertando. Demonios, siento que estoy triste porque sólo ha querido estar conmigo después de un par de copas, pero esto no puede ser así, no debe ser así. Pienso en una solución a este problema... Lo hago por su bien, me digo a mi mismo. Sí, se que lo hago por su bien. Me aparto un poco de ella, la apunto con mi varita y digo claramente:_

 _-_ Obliviate _._

 _Quité la varita rápidamente, tampoco quiero que pierda toda la memoria de lo que pasó ayer, podría confundirse. La cojo en brazos aún dormida y la llevo a su habitación. La dejo sobre la cama y la cubro con las sábanas. Que preciosidad. Tan sencilla y a la vez tan perfecta. Me acerco a ella lentamente y pongo mis labios sobre los suyos. Me aparto, están algo fríos. Vuelvo a besarlos y le hago una pequeña caricia en la mejilla. Vasta Draco, es mejor pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón, me dije. Me voy antes de que despierte. Salgo de su habitación y me voy a la mía._

 _Estoy muy cansado, necesito dormir. Ya me tomaré aquel baño que quería cuando me despierte. Respiro hondo. Sin ninguna duda, ha sido una noche muy intensa._

…

 _Abrí los ojos y los volví a cerrar rápidamente. Cómo me dolía la cabeza. Parpadeé. Recordé mentalmente el día anterior. Las compras, la cena, el alcohol, la confesión de Malfoy… Jugábamos a preguntarnos por turnos, sí de eso sí me acordaba. Lo que me dijo de la Veela, sí de eso también… Le pregunté por la foto... Por las calzas de Merlín. ¿Cómo pude atreverme? Claro que él me contestó. Entrecerré los ojos intentando acordarme de las palabras exactas. Mierda, no recuerdo su respuesta._

 _-Ahhhh._

 _El beso de la enfermería… ¿Le pregunté yo a él o me preguntó él a mí? Yo a él... y me dijo que no me había dado tal beso. Que mentiroso, claro que después me lo confirmó. "Porque desde ese beso en la enfermería no he podido olvidarme de ti". ¡Sí! Eso me dijo. Que atrevida fui anoche. Pero… ¿Qué ocurrió cuando llegamos a casa? Recuerdo unos momentos muy incómodos y silenciosos cuando el señor Lamper nos interrumpió y aún más cuando llegamos a casa y nos despedimos con un "buenas noches"… Recuerdo que estaba muy mareada y todo me daba vueltas. También recuerdo que me lavé la cara, además, no me la noto pegajosa eso sólo puede significar que no llevo maquillaje. Debí quedarme dormida, nada más volver del baño y acostarme._

 _-Haaahh -bostecé. Me siento sobre la cama y cruzo los pies. Me desperezo-._ Espera... ¿Qué es esto? _-Me pregunté._

 _Algo ha caído sobre mi cama, al parecer estaba en mis hombros. Es una camisa de hombre. Por Merlín ¡qué he hecho! ¿Será de Malfoy? Pensé. No, no, quito ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Él iba vestido de negro._

 _-Puffff..._ Definitivamente no debí haber bebido tanto.

 _No tengo ni la menor idea de la hora que será, anoche no llevé mi reloj. Lo cojo de la mesilla y lo miro._

-¡Madre mía! ¡Si son casi las cinco de la tarde!

 _Mi estómago se queja a gritos. Que hambre tengo. Me miro de arriba abajo, al menos me puse el pijama anoche. Será mejor darme una ducha antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Me meto en el baño, me quito el pijama y veo que mi única ropa interior está algo húmeda. Madre mía, seguro que me duché anoche con ella puesta... Abro el grifo y el agua empieza a caerme, está algo fría pero me vendrá bien refrescarme. Miro hacia abajo y…_

-¡Tengo los pies verdes! ¿Qué demonios...?

 _Me río para mí misma, menuda noche._

…

Ginny salió de la ducha, se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y se puso un vaquero con una camisa y unas bailarinas rosas. No está nada mal, pensó. De repente cayó en la cuenta de algo. _¡Que descuido! Ay ay ay ¿Qué voy a hacer? Anoche no le puse a Malfoy el bálsamo. ¡Ahora mismo se podría estar desangrado!_ Pensó, _menudo marrón cuando llegue al Hospital… ¿Podrán suspenderme por esto? Espera un minuto, que estúpida soy, debería estar preocupada por él, no por el Hospital._ Salió corriendo de su habitación y llegando rápidamente a la de él, abrió la puerta dispuesta a encontrar a un moribundo Malfoy tirado sobre la alfombra.

-Malf… ¡AHHHHHH! -Chilló ella.

Malfoy estaba de espaldas, totalmente desnudo, la toalla tirada a sus pies, pero con el grito de ella, se dio media vuelta. Ginny tenía ante ella a uno de los cuerpos más perfectos que había visto o si no, el único. Tenía todos los músculos en su sitio, la piel algo pálida para su gusto pero... ¿por qué no decirlo? _Un culo y cuerpo perfecto_ , pensó.

-¡DATE LA VUELTA! -Gritó él a medida que se tapaba como podía-. ¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley? ¿Acaso no sabes llamar a la puerta? -Dijo agachándose, cogiendo la toalla y poniéndosela-. Si querías verme desnudo sólo tenias que decirlo -habló socarronamente.

 _Mierda que vergüenza_ , pensó ella, _debo de haber quedado cómo una desesperada. Pero no pienso dejar las cosas así, ese no es mi estilo, pero si Malfoy quiere jugar a los chicos duros, pues no me pienso quedar atrás_.

-La verdad pensé que tenias algunos encantos escondidos, Malfoy, pero ya veo lo equivocada que estaba -le respondió. _Genial Ginevra, que mentirosa eres,_ le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Ella se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia él y continuó-. Pero no, Malfoy, no vengo por eso, estoy aquí por tu herida.

-Mi herida está perfectamente. Que excusa más mala, Weasley. -Resopló.

Ella entorno la vista y miro su herida. Tenía razón, estaba bien. Frunció el entrecejo y, con un gesto ya natural propio de ella, puso las manos en las caderas.

-No lo entiendo, Malfoy, deberías sangrar al menos. Ayer por la noche no te di la poción y mucho menos te puse el bálsamo. No puede ser. No puedes haberte curado tan rápido. -Dijo ella recelosa.

-Ya ves, Weasley, soy un chico duro. -Contestó él, alzando una rubia ceja.

-Sigo sin entenderlo... ¿me estás ocultando algo? -Preguntó.

Aunque ella lo decía para pillarlo y dudaba que la táctica funcionara, él bajó la vista y se puso algo nervioso, pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura.

-Muchas cosas Weasley... y ahora… Mmm… ¿te importaría salir? No quiero que te dé un infarto si me ves otra vez desnudo.

-Já já já -rió ella irónicamente-. Muy gracioso Malfoy. Ya veo que no necesitas mis cuidados. Te veo en la cena. -Contestó y salió de la habitación.

Ginny no tenía nada que hacer, se aburría sola en su habitación. Miró por la ventana y vio que hacía un buen día, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo por los exteriores de la Mansión. Caminó despacio sobre la hierba. Se estaba muy bien allí. Se encontró con una piscina y se acercó hasta la orilla, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando se quedó perpleja. Su varita estaba tirada sobre la hierba. ¿Pero qué…? _Recordaba habérmela llevado a la cena… Pero… ¿Por qué está aquí?_ Se preguntaba. Pero sus sorpresas no acabaron ahí, la camisa de Malfoy estaba a unos pasos de la varita. _¿Qué significa todo esto? Necesito una explicación... ¿O es que ya la tengo?_ Pensaba, _me emborraché y me acosté con Draco Malfoy. Ay ay ay, esto es peor de lo que pensaba._

Entró a la casa algo confundida y subió las escaleras. Se dirigió hacia su habitación y se tumbó sobre la cama. Pasó mucho tiempo así, pensando. No sabía que hacer, no podía plantarse en su dormitorio y preguntarle si se habían acostado, el sólo pensarlo, era ridículo. Después de mucho pensar, se le ocurrió algo, _podía preguntarle si la camisa con la que me desperté era suya. Sí, eso no suena mal del todo,_ pensó. Su mente se paró en la confesión de él en la cena. _Sí, todo cuadraba. Me dijo esa mentira para llevarme a la cama y aunque no pudiera acordarme, el condenado lo consiguió._ Se levantó de la cama, ya no pensativa, sino enfadada. Cogió la camisa y abrió de un tirón la puerta de su habitación. Salió y se dirigió hacia la de él.

-Malfoy, me puedes expli… ¡Malfoy! -Exclamó.

El estaba tirado en el suelo, con la herida abierta y sangrando. Parecía desmayado. Ginny se asustó mucho, por unos instantes, se quedó de piedra, mirándolo.

-¡Mobilicorpus! -Dijo apuntándolo con la varita y dejándolo en la cama. Tiró la camisa a un lado, ahora eso no era importante.

-¡Venae remendo! -Dijo apuntándolo a la herida, se cerró, pero una vez más, amenazaba con abrirse de nuevo.

Salió corriendo, cogió el bálsamo y lo que le sobró de la poción que preparó la última vez. Volvió corriendo a la habitación. Ella abrió sus labios y se la suministró. Inmediatamente después cogió el bálsamo y rápidamente lo extendió sobre su pecho.

-Enervate -dijo apuntándole, pero no pasó nada, ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

 _Maldita sea, debe de haber perdido mucha sangre... ¿en qué estaba pensando? Su herida estaba bien cuando la vi hace unas horas,_ pensó. Ginny necesitaba descansar y recuperarse del susto. _Me da miedo dejarlo solo._ De repente llamaron a la puerta. _Toc toc toc_.

-¿Señor?

-Pasa, Elia.

Ella entró algo temerosa y le preguntó:

-¿Van a cenar los señores?

-El señor Malfoy no se encuentra bien, Elia. ¿Podrías traerme mi cena aquí, por favor? -Preguntó Ginny.

-Sí claro, señorita, Elia traerá su cena. -Cerró la puerta y se fue. Ginny se quedo mirando a Malfoy. No entendía como había llegado a esa situación. Otro ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. La elfina abrió la puerta y dejó una suculenta bandeja de sándwiches sobre la cama.

-Gracias, Elia -le dijo.

Comenzó a devorar los sándwiches. Estaban deliciosos. Se sirvió zumo de calabaza y al cabo de diez minutos, ya estaba saciada. La elfina la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Ha… terminado, señorita? –Le preguntó.

-Sí, gracias Elia, estaban deliciosos.

Recogió la bandeja y salió de la habitación. Había llenado la cama de migas, ahora entendía por qué la elfina la miraba así. Malfoy la mataría si viera cómo ha puesto su cama. Torpemente sacudió las sábanas. _Así está mejor_ , pensó.

…

Eran ya las once de la noche pasadas y Malfoy aún no despertaba. Ginny se sobresaltó cuando de repente, él empezó a sudar y a agitarse. Prácticamente saltaba en la cama, retorciéndose entre las sábanas mientras gritaba.

-NOOOO PADREEEE.

Ella debió haberlo previsto, la poción era muy fuerte. No quiso moverse de allí y dejarlo solo, así que, varita en mano, exclamó:

-¡Accio poción! -Dijo apuntando hacia la puerta y en unos segundos, la vio volando rápidamente hacia ella y la cogió.

-Poción para dormir sin soñar -dijo leyendo la etiqueta. No quería equivocarse de poción.

-WEAAAASLEEYYYY -gritó Malfoy.

Ginny lo miró con cara de sorpresa y estupefacción, pero él seguía dormido. Abrió sus labios y le metió como pudo la poción. Casi al instante dejó de gritar y de retorcerse. El ambiente finalmente se calmó. Ella pensó que sería mejor estar cerca por si pasaba algo, así que recogió su camisa del suelo y se la puso sobre sus hombros. Aún estaba vestida y se encontraba algo cansada. Así que se tumbó en la cama, en el lado contrario en el que Malfoy estaba y se acostó de lado.

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos, cuando Malfoy se dio la vuelta poniendo un brazo sobre ella. Se giró, pero para su suerte, él estaba profundamente dormido. Inexplicablemente se sintió bien, pero muy a su pesar no duró mucho, ya que él se volvió a girar. Todavía dormía profundamente, pero ahora con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ella se elevó un poco para verlo mejor. No tenía camiseta, así que podía ver su herida perfectamente. Se levantó de la cama. No quería dormirse y descubrirlo a la mañana siguiente sangrando de nuevo, así que cogió el bálsamo de la mesilla de noche y lo extendió sobre su pecho. Le estaba cogiendo el gusto a tocarle. Se inclinó un poco sobre él para escuchar su corazón, latía perfectamente. Miró sus labios. Recordó lo que pasó en la enfermería, hace años atrás…

…

 _Estaba confundida, parpadeaba lentamente. Vía borroso todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor. Malfoy seguía guiándome hacia la enfermería y sin previo aviso, todo se volvió oscuridad. Minutos después, abrí los ojos. Sentí un leve escalofrío. No podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo. Cierto rubio se encontraba muy cerca de mí, dándome un beso en los labios. Cerré rápidamente los ojos, no pude negar que me gustó. Noté cómo se separaba de mí e instantes después escuché pasos que se alejaban de allí a toda prisa. Volví a abrir los ojos, estaba confundida. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Me pregunté a mi misma. ¿Debí haber mantenido los ojos abiertos? No, no, fue mejor así. Así nos ahorraba un mal momento a los dos. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Si fue él, el que me besó a mí. Suspiré. Me pregunto qué habrá sentido…_

 _No estaría mal robarle un beso. Después de todo él me lo debía, fue él el que empezó con esto en la enfermería de Hogwarts_ , pensó. _Sí, está decidido_. Se acercó y juntó sus labios con los de él. Después de unos instantes, se separó rápidamente con miedo a que se despertara. Volvió a su lado de la cama, se tumbó y cerró los ojos, riéndose por que ya estaba más calmada se sentía beso fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

…


	6. Decepciones

**Notas:** Los escritos en letra _cursiva_ pertenecen al punto de vista y pensamientos de cada personaje, además de la representación escrita de sonidos. Los escritos en letra _cursiva_ y **negrita** son cartas, periódicos, etc.

* * *

 **LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**

* * *

VI

Decepciones

 _Abrí los ojos y parpadeé un par de veces. Sabía dónde estaba. Podía reconocer perfectamente el techo de mi habitación. Sentía una mezcla algo confusa de sensaciones; estaba hambriento, me dolía el pecho y sabía que había algo allí que no estaba donde debería estar. Me senté sobre la cama y me quedé petrificado._

 _-Weasley. -Le dije tocándole el hombro. Nada, ni se inmutó-. Weasley. -La zarandeé un poco. Abrió los ojos y me miró algo avergonzada-. ¿Qué haces en mi cama? -Le pregunté._

 _-No me hables en ese tono, Malfoy... ayer entré a ver cómo estabas y te encontré… haaahh -bostezó- …tirado en el suelo y sangrando. Deberías darme las gracias._

 _-Vaya, perdona, Weasley, pero… eso no explica por qué estás en mi cama -le dije. Ella se sonrojó. Pero continuó hablando._

 _-Anoche perdiste mucha sangre, no quería arriesgarme a que te pasara algo -dijo y yo noté como algo cálido me recorría por dentro-. No dejaré que se estropee mi carrera por un paciente algo descuidado -dijo algo enfadada._

 _Esta niña estaba aprendiendo rápido, pensé. Era casi tan fría e indiferente como yo; me encanta._

 _-Lo que tú digas, Weasley… Gracias, pero si no te importa, me gustaría ducharme y bajar a desayunar. -Le dije._

 _-Vale, Malfoy, te veo abajo. No te olvides que tengo que ponerte el bálsamo. -Me dijo y se levantó de la cama. Cogió una camisa que había encima de la almohada y me preguntó:_

 _-Por cierto, Malfoy... ¿esta camisa es tuya?_

 _-Sí, claro. Por norma general, en mi habitación la ropa de hombre que hay, es mía. -Le dije. Ella me miró frunciendo el entrecejo y ya muy cerca de la puerta me contestó._

 _-Pues ya me explicarás por qué me desperté con ella sobre mis hombros ayer._

 _Y se fue. Me fijé en la camisa. Se la había dejado cuando estábamos en el jardín. Me di un golpe en a frente... ¿cómo demonios no me di cuenta? Definitivamente iba a tener problemas para salir de esta. Pero ya me preocuparía de eso después. Me levanté de la cama y fui al baño. Me acerqué al espejo y me miré. Volví a sorprenderme. Mis labios estaban delicadamente manchados de carmín rosa. Sin lugar a dudas, yo no era el único que tenía algo que explicar... Sonreí. Me metí a la bañera y me di un buen baño. El agua realmente era reconfortante. Bastante caliente, me encantaban los vapores. Me relajaba. Salí, me vestí y bajé al salón. Había una lechuza parda apoyada sobre el sillón y no era la mía. Cogí la carta de su pata y leí:_

 _Estimado señor Malfoy:_

 _Debido al éxito de la cena del pasado jueves en mi Mansión, tengo el placer de invitarle, junto a la señorita Ginevra Weasley, mañana sábado a un evento similar en el mismo lugar. Esperamos su asistencia a las nueve de la noche._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Gustav Lamper_

 _Pufff... otra cena, pensé. Realmente no me apetecía ir, pero era importante guardar las apariencias. Creo que no tenía remedio. En ese momento oí ruidos en las escaleras y vi cómo bajaba Weasley vestida con ropa informal y con algunos cacharros en la mano._

 _-Weasley, mañana tengo una cena. El señor Lamper te ha invitado a ti también. -Le informé._

 _-¿Tienes que ir? No quiero comprarme otro vestido. -Contestó._

 _Ella sabía que tenía la obligación de ir, no me dejaría solo por si pudiera pasarme algo, estaba seguro que anoche se tuvo que llevar un buen susto..._

 _-No hace falta que te pongas un vestido, arréglate un poco y ya está. No creo que nos quedemos mucho rato. -Le dije._

 _-Está bien -contestó- pero ahora ven, tengo que ponerte el bálsamo y deberías beberte esta poción. Te ayudará a reponer sangre y a cicatrizar la herida -me explicó._

 _Me solté los primeros botones de la camisa y ella como siempre me extendió el bálsamo. Parecía algo distraída en sus pensamientos._

 _-Malfoy... ¿te importaría que hoy pasara el día en mi apartamento? Estaré aquí a la hora de ponerte el bálsamo. -Me preguntó._

 _-Sí claro, no veo porqué no. Te veo luego, Weasley. -Contesté un poco apesadumbrado._

 _-Gracias -dijo simplemente._

 _Volvió a subir las escaleras y tras un breve traqueteo, volvió a bajar, ahora con un bolso y una chaqueta. Se acercó a mí y me dio un frasco con algo líquido dentro._

 _-Tómatela después de desayunar. -Me dijo._

 _Y dicho esto se acercó a la chimenea y desapareció. Estuve toda la mañana algo distraído. Desayuné, tomé la poción y me senté en el sofá a descansar un rato. Creo que conseguí dormir, pero ya iba siendo hora de hacer algo de trabajo. Subí y entré a mi despacho. Había algunos papeles sobre mi mesa, pero sabía que alguien se encargaría de todo. Yo no tenía que trabajar por estar enfermo, pero algo me decía que tendría mucho trabajo cuando volviera. Estuve ojeando los papeles un rato pero era imposible, no podía concentrarme. Me pase la tarde de aquí para allá ordenando papeles, mirando informes, enviando lechuzas…_

 _Me fijé en la ventana, un radiante sol dio paso a una luna menguante. Serían las ocho y media cuando un ruido me hizo saber que por fin el silencio de la casa se había roto. Weasley había vuelto. No la oí subir a su habitación, pero cuando a las nueve bajé a cenar, ella ya estaba sentada en la mesa._

 _-Buenas -me dijo cuando entré en el salón._

 _-Hola -le contesté._

 _Elia trajo la cena y comimos prácticamente en silencio. Estaba acostumbrado a situaciones así, pero no con ella, ella solía transmitir felicidad y alegría, pero hoy estaba callada. Tenía ganas de preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero algo me lo impedía. Podría mandarme a meterme en mis asuntos o fingir que no me escuchaba, la cuestión es que quería preguntárselo._

 _-¿Te pasa algo, Weasley? -Le pregunté después de mucho pensar, cuando casi estábamos acabando la cena._

 _-¿Qué? Ahhh, no, no pasa nada, Malfoy... voy arriba a por las pociones._

 _Dijo y se levantó, dejándome atónito. Estaba claro que algo le pasaba, empezaba a preocuparme. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ella volvió a bajar. Me pasó dos botes con pociones._

 _-Tómatelas las dos. Una es para la herida y la otra para dormir sin soñar -me dijo- no creo que quieras volver a tener pesadillas._

 _-¿Cómo sabes que tengo pesadillas, Weasley? -Le pregunté algo extrañado._

 _-Gritas en sueños. ¿No lo sabías? -Me preguntó indiferente._

 _-Está claro que no -contesté._

 _-Ya veo. Bueno... buenas noches, Malfoy -me dijo y empezó a subir las escaleras._

 _-Hasta mañana._

 _El día siguiente pasó sin más novedad, siguió poniéndome el bálsamo un par de veces al día y únicamente hablamos a la hora de la comida, aunque más bien, creo que eso no fue hablar, precisamente._

 _-¿Recuerdas que hoy es la cena en la Mansión Lamper, no? -Le pregunté_

 _-Sí claro -contestó._

 _-Te esperaré aquí a las nueve._

 _-Está bien._

 _Y esas fueron nuestras únicas palabras casi en todo el día. La tarde pasó lentamente pero cuando me vine a dar cuenta, era hora de prepararse. Me puse unos pantalones negros con una camisa morada bastante oscura. Me peiné, me perfumé y bajé al recibidor para esperarla. Pero para mi sorpresa ella ya estaba allí, vestida con unos pantalones negros algo ajustados. Una camisa azul oscura algo ceñida, con un escote en pico y con encajes. Unos tacones a juego con la camisa. El maquillaje más natural y el pelo en una coleta alta. Estaba muy sencilla y natural, pero preciosa._

 _-Que puntual, Weasley. ¿Nos vamos? -Le pregunté._

 _-Sí, vamos. -Me dijo secamente._

 _Salimos por la chimenea y llegamos a la Mansión Lamper. Un elfo vino a recibirnos y tras él, el dueño de la casa._

 _-Mucho gusto en recibirle, señor Malfoy. -Dijo teniéndome una mano, la cual yo estreché sin mucho entusiasmo-. Y veo que viene bien acompañado… Señorita Weasley -dijo inclinando la cabeza y besándola en la mejilla._

 _No pude evitar sentir un pinchazo de celos en mi estómago. A mi ella nunca me saludaba con un beso en la mejilla._

 _La cena fue muy tranquila, había mucha más gente que en la otra ocasión. La mayoría de clase alta y sangre limpia, mestizos adinerados y otros de pequeñas fortunas. De edades variables, pero abundaba la gente joven. Empezamos bebiendo Hidromiel en la cena, pero Lamper nos ofreció Whisky de Fuego de reserva, realmente caro, por lo que pude apreciar. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Weasley, sentada a mi derecha, lo rechazaba. No había estado muy comunicativa, pero la sorprendí dialogando animadamente con Lamper._

 _Más tarde, nos dirigimos hacia otra sala, distinta a la anterior. Me encontraba en la barra. Una botella de Whisky dio paso a otra y a otra... y así, hasta pasó algo más de una hora..._

 _Los hombres habían bebido bastante. El señor Lamper era de los que menos había bebido, porque estaba demasiado ocupado ofreciendo a sus invitados. Yo no quería beber, al menos hasta que aclarara lo que pasó en la anterior cena, porque todavía no tenía nada claro. A eso de las once, el señor Lamper abrió una puerta corredera en uno de los lados del salón y nos invitó a pasar a la otra estancia. Era bastante grande. Tenía una barra con muchas bebidas y sólo había algunos sofás. En el centro había mucho sitio libre y lo que parecía ser una pista de baile._

 _-Me he permitido variar un poco de las cenas comunes... y espero que hoy disfrutéis de esta pequeña sorpresa -dijo el señor Lamper._

 _Entonces hizo un repentino movimiento de varita y las luces bajaron. De la nada sonó una música muy animada para bailar. No sabía qué hacer exactamente, así que fui a la barra a pedirme una cerveza de mantequilla. Un elfo se encargó de dármela y me senté mientras miraba hacia la pista. Pronto, entablé conversación con el señor Lamper._

 _-¿Cómo lo pasas, querida? -Me preguntó._

 _-Bien... -mentí- no está mal -sonreí._

 _-No parece que lo pases muy bien... -me dijo- ven, te presentaré a un par de chicas de tu edad._

 _Caminamos hacia otros sillones y me presentó a dos chicas. Eran bastante guapas y aunque dudaba tener mucho en común con ellas, al menos no estaría sola._

 _-Voy a ver como están los demás invitados, enseguida estoy contigo… -Me dijo el señor Lamper mientras se iba._

 _Mantuve una pequeña conversación con las chicas, tuve razón al pensar que no eran como yo, pero eran agradables después de todo._

 _-Y tú, Ginevra... ¿estás casada? -Me preguntó una de ellas._

 _-No, no, soy soltera. -Le contesté._

 _-Vaya suerte, maja. Yo a tu edad ya estaba casada desde hace un par de años... y te puedo asegurar que no es una experiencia agradable -me comentó- y dime, querida... ¿sales con Malfoy? -Arqueó las finas líneas que tenía por cejas._

 _-No, no, que va... sólo somos amigos. -Contesté y desvié la mirada hacia donde él estaba._

 _Las veces que pude verlo seguía bebiendo en la barra. Tenía la cara algo roja, así que intuí que debía haber bebido bastante._

 _Las muchachas que me acompañaban, propusieron ir a bailar y yo acepté, después de todo, no me vendría mal algo de diversión. Bailamos un rato cuando pasó el señor Lamper diciéndome:_

 _-Vaya, te veo más entretenida, querida._

 _-Sí, la noche parece haber mejorado algo... ¿No baila? -Le pregunté ofreciéndole mi mano. Después de todo, él había sido amable conmigo. Me sonrió y me tendió una mano, pero sentí una sacudida por mi espalda, alguien me había empujado hacia Lamper._

 _-Baila con él, Weasley. -Dijo Malfoy empujándome de nuevo con fuerza hacia el señor Lamper. -Venga, Weasley, baila._

 _-¿Qué haces, Malfoy? -Dije confundida. Entonces me cogió fuertemente por detrás y agarró mis brazos arrastrándome de nuevo hacia Lamper, éste se encontraba atónito, ni pestañeaba._

 _-Malfoy, me haces daño. ¡Suéltame! -Le dije siendo lo más dura que podía. Pero no me soltaba, seguía apretando mis brazos y pegándome empujones._

 _-¡Que bailes! -Me gritaba él. Empecé a asustarme._

 _-¡Malfoy, suéltame! -Dije, pero mis palabras no surtían efecto ninguno sobre él._

 _Desesperada intenté darle codazos, intentaba soltarme, pero fue inútil porque él tenía demasiada fuerza. Le mordí un brazo. Nada, parecía ser de acero. Cada vez más asustada y con ganas de llorar le supliqué:_

 _-Malfoy, suéltame… Por favor._

 _Para mi suerte, la gente se empezó a dar cuenta y junto a un aturdido señor Lamper, consiguieron quitármelo de encima y lo alejaron de mí. Aguantando las ganas de llorar y buscando la manera de mantener mi dignidad, salí de la sala, pedí al elfo mi bolso y me fui por la chimenea. Recogería mis cosas y me iría de su Mansión. No iba a consentir que me humillara de esa manera, ni que se pusiera violento conmigo. De ninguna manera. Subí rápido las escaleras y entré en mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y en un acto reflejo me tiré sobre la cama. Apreté la almohada con fuerza. No quería perder mis prácticas, mi carrera era muy importante para mí. Mi sueño era convertirme en medibruja... Pero esta situación no era tolerable. Sin quererlo, me dormí profundamente sumergida en mis pensamientos._

 _Cuando desperté el sol ya se asomaba por la ventana. Me duché, me vestí y en silencio recogí mis cosas. Bajé las escaleras con mucho sigilo y algo de temor. No quería encontrármelo. Oí un ruido cerca. No por favor, que no sea él, pensé, pero por suerte era la elfina. Miró mis maletas y me preguntó:_

 _-¿Ya se va, señorita?_

 _-Sí Elia, tengo que irme ya -le contesté casi en un susurro._

 _-Qué pena, señorita, Elia lo lamenta. ¿Quiere algo para desayunar antes de irse? -Me preguntó._

 _-No, gracias, Elia. Adiós. -Le contesté con pesar. Aquella elfina se ganó mi cariño. Siempre me trató bien._

 _Caminé hasta la chimenea y miré a atrás. No se lo merecía, pero no me gustaba hacer a las personas sufrir, yo no era como él. Sobre las manos de la elfina, puse dos botellas de poción y bálsamo suficiente para unas semanas._

 _-Llévale esto a... al señor Malfoy. -Le dije._

 _-Sí, señorita -dijo asintiendo con la cabeza._

 _Esperé a que la elfina desapareciera, me di media vuelta, cogí polvos Flu y entré a la chimenea. No es que no me apeteciera ver a mi familia, pero necesitaba estar sola._

 _-Al Caldero Chorreante. -Dije finalmente._

…


	7. Correspondencia

**Notas:** Los escritos en letra _cursiva_ pertenecen al punto de vista y pensamientos de cada personaje, además de la representación escrita de sonidos. Los escritos en letra _cursiva_ y **negrita** son cartas, periódicos, etc.

* * *

 **LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**

* * *

VII

Correspondencia

Después de unas cuantas vueltas, Ginny apareció en el Caldero Chorreante. Se acercó hasta la barra y le dijo a Tom, el tabernero, que quería una habitación. La llevó hasta una en el primer piso con vistas al Londres muggle. Saltaba a la vista que la habitación no era nada lujosa comparada con la que tenía en la Mansión, pero se sentía acogedora. Se tumbó en la cama y no hizo gran cosa en todo el día. Durmió algo inquieta, pero después de todo, descansó. A la mañana siguiente, bajó a desayunar.

-Buenos días, Ginevra, ¿qué deseas? -Preguntó Tom.

-Mmmm... Con un sándwich mixto estará bien, Tom. Y zumo de calabaza, por favor.

Al rato trajo el desayuno y ella lo devoró con ansia, como hacía últimamente. Dio una vuelta por el Callejón Diagón, tomó un helado y poco más. Ya se sentía algo apática y distraída. Para su sorpresa, cuando llegó a su habitación, había una lechuza sobre el escritorio. Era del señor Lamper.

 _Estimada señorita Weasley:_

 _Lamento lo ocurrido en la noche del pasado sábado, ruego acepte mis disculpas por el lamentable espectáculo que tuvo lugar allí. La esperaré encantado en la próxima celebración._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Gustav Lamper_

-Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba -se dijo ella.

 _Es un detalle bonito por su parte, después de todo, él no tenía culpa ninguna de que el estúpido de Malfoy no supiera beber y se pusiera agresivo_ , pensó. Sin quererlo se le agitó la respiración, se había puesto muy furiosa. Respiró hondo y siguió a lo suyo.

Habían pasado varias noches desde que salió de la Mansión Malfoy y le asustaba que no pudiera quedarse mucho tiempo más, el dinero ya se le acababa. Recordó lo ocurrido la segunda noche, cuando recibió una carta de Malfoy;

 _Lo siento. ¿Dónde estás?_

 _D.M._

Por supuesto que ella no le contestó. Al día siguiente recibió una carta muy parecida, de él, también;

 _Perdóname. ¿Dónde estás?_

 _D.M._

 _Definitivamente, no era muy original escribiendo cartas y por más que alardeaba, no tenía mucho don de palabra,_ pensó ella. Habían pasado cuatro días, cuando recibió una carta que realmente la sorprendió. Era de su madre;

 _Ginny, querida:_

 _¿Qué tal estás? ¿Dónde te encuentras? El señor Malfoy vino a casa ayer a buscarte, ¿no estás en su casa? Contesta cielo, que estoy muy preocupada por ti._

 _Te ama,_

 _Mamá_

Junto a la carta, había una gran caja de pasteles y dulces, lo que agradeció bastante, ya que como la comida de casa, no había nada. Se reprimió mentalmente por no haberse comunicado con su madre el mismo día que salió de allí. Le respondió y le dijo que estaba bien, que no se preocupara porque estaba pasando unos días fuera.

-¿Malfoy en la Madriguera? Eso sí que era extraño. -Se dijo.

Siguió recibiendo cartas suyas, cada vez parecía más nervioso;

 _Diablos, Weasley:_

 _¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? Ya te he perdido perdón, ¿qué más quieres que haga? Por favor, contesta._

 _D.M._

Pero no, Ginny no era tan tonta y no pensaba perdonarlo tan fácilmente, para nada. Se encontraba asomada a la ventana, mirando a la gente pasar por las calles del Londres muggle, cuando una cabellera dorada le sorprendió.

-¿Malfoy? -dijo.

Y como si de sólo mencionar su nombre y él la oyera, Malfoy levantó la cabeza hacia su ubicación, ella en un acto reflejo, se tiró al suelo y se escondió debajo de la ventana rezando por que no la hubiera visto. _¿Qué hacía por aquí?_ Pensó. Se levantó un poco sobre una esquina para mirar, él estaba entrando en el Caldero Chorreante.

-Por Merlín... Que no se parara por favor, que siguiera al Callejón Diagón. -Se repetía una y otra vez.

Se acercó a la puerta y pegó el oído a ella, incluso aguantaba la respiración para conseguir un silencio absoluto. Era ridículo, ya que no escuchaba nada, así que se tumbó en la cama y se puso a leer intentando pensar en otras cosas. Pensar en su sola presencia le ponía nerviosa.

 _Toc toc toc_. Llamaron a la puerta. _Haré como si no estuviera, eso siempre funciona,_ pensó. _Toc toc toc_. Volvieron a llamar. Se quedó callada.

-Vamos, Weasley, abre, sé que estás ahí -se oyó la voz de Malfoy al otro lado.

 _TOC TOC TOC TOC._ Él ya estaba, literalmente, aporreando la puerta.

-Weasley, por favor, no seas ridícula... ¡Abre! Tenemos que hablar. -Dijo él.

Ginny pensó hablar pero se quedó callada sobre la cama. Él tocó un par de veces más y la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, ya había dejado de insistir. Ella tenía miedo de que él estuviera al otro lado de la habitación, así que simplemente no salió de allí. Comió los pasteles que le había enviado su madre y así pasó la tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, como ya no tenía apenas dinero, pensó en visitar la Madriguera. Muy seguramente, su madre estaría preocupada. Pensó en aparecerse, así que cerró los ojos y pensando en la puerta de la Madriguera, _crack_ … apareció en la puerta, tan destartalada como siempre. Sonrió, por fin estaba en casa.

-¡Hola mama! ¡Soy yo! -Gritó y abrió la puerta para entrar.

-¡Estoy en la cocina, querida! -Dijo su madre a voces.

Dejó su bolso en el sofá y abrió la puerta de la cocina. Se quedó petrificada. Su madre tomaba café, junto con Malfoy. No pudo dar ni un solo paso. Su madre se levantó, se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo. Que ella no le pudo devolver, estaba paralizada.

-Ay, Ginny, qué ganas tenía de verte, estaba tan preocupada por ti. ¿Cómo te vas así, sin avisar? ¡Podría haberte pasado algo! -La regañó Molly. Tenía las manos en la cintura como era característico en ella, pero parecía demasiado contenta viéndola, como para empezar una discusión, así que después de la regañina, sonrió.

-Lo… lo siento, mamá, pero me apetecía estar sola -contestó. Su mirada se paró fugazmente en Malfoy. Él también la miraba a ella-. ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? -Le preguntó iracunda.

-Ginny, por favor, no le hables así, ¿acaso no te hemos dado tu padre y yo una educación? -Volvió a regañar Molly. Ginny se enfadó ligeramente con su madre por meterse, pero se quedó callada-. El señor Malfoy ha venido aquí buscándote los últimos días. Como tampoco sabía dónde estabas, no sabía qué decirle. Ahora mismo hablábamos de ti. -Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Malfoy solo la miraba.

-Señor Malfoy, tengo que verle la herida... ¿Mamá, te importa dejarnos solos? -Le dijo a su madre evitando la mirada de Malfoy.

-Sí claro, cariño, estaré en el salón. -Y dicho esto su madre salió de la cocina, dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? -Le preguntó ella nuevamente.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Te estaba buscando. Llevas días huyendo de mí. -Le contestó él.

-Bueno pues… ya me has encontrado. ¿Qué quieres? -Le preguntó duramente.

-Dis... disculparme -dijo.

-Ajamm, pues muy bien, ya lo has hecho. ¿Podrías marcharte de mi casa? -Dijo ella intentando ser amable, pero de forma irónica.

-Vamos, Weasley... -Le dijo- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

-Nada, Malfoy, no quiero que me digas nada, así que por favor, lárgate. -Contestó Ginny.

-Yo… -empezó a decir él, pero se vio interrumpido por ella.

-Diablos. ¡QUE TE VAYAS! -Gritó.

Todo amenazaba con ponerse peligroso, los ojos de ella empezaban a ponerse brillantes. Se dio la vuelta. No soportaba mirarlo a la cara. Sentía demasiada decepción. Él seguía ahí parado sin decir nada. Demasiado perplejo como para reaccionar. Pero ella no podía más, no aguantaba la presión. Salió por la puerta de atrás de la cocina, corriendo al jardín hasta llegar a los árboles. Apoyó la espalda sobre uno, bajó hasta sentarse en el suelo, rodeó con los brazos sus piernas y se puso a llorar silenciosamente. No podía entender cómo esa situación la hacía sufrir tanto, se sentía humillada, dolida y muy confundida por todos los acontecimientos recientes.

La última vez que sintió algo así, fue cuando Harry, su "amor" adolescente, la dejó después de decirle que no la quería, que no quería hacerle daño, que sólo la veía como una amiga... no podría cargar con una culpa así y que ella no merecía que la lastimara en una relación sin amor. Ella pensaba que lo amaba, pero al ver la facilidad con la que se olvidó de él, mucho tiempo después, logró comprender que sólo era una especie de capricho para ella y terminó en amistad, antes que él decidiera partir a Alemania, distanciándose del mundo mágico de Londres.

Después de todo, trabajar para Malfoy, era un completo reto para ella, pero lo supo sobrellevar bien, mejor de lo que creía. Hasta él le caía mejor y sentía simpatía por él, a pesar de su humor y hasta de su arrogancia, pero después de lo que pasó aquella noche en la que se emborrachó y de la que después no recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado, todo cambió. Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando Malfoy, la trató tan bruscamente, en la última fiesta a la que habían asistido. Sus pensamientos eran un completo caos. _¿Qué siento por Malfoy? ¿Por qué esta presión en el pecho? Mitad indignación, mitad desilusión. ¿Por qué esta situación me afecta tanto?_ Se preguntaba ella. De pronto, oyó pisadas a su espalda. _¿Es que acaso no entiende que no tengo ganas de verlo?_

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS! -Gritó sin darse la vuelta.

-Ginny, cariño, ¿qué dices? -Era la voz de su madre- ¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué te pasa? -Le preguntó.

Mientras todo eso sucedía y oyó la voz de su madre, ella se levantó deprisa, se secó las lágrimas con disimulo y se arregló la ropa.

-No, mamá, no me pasa nada. -Le dijo forzando una sonrisa-. Ven, vamos a casa.

Entraron a la casa y tomaron café, Ginny ya empezaba a estar más tranquila, se sentía mejor. Habló con su madre de sus hermanos y de su padre y le contó las noticias que se había perdido las últimas semanas. Cuando Ginny ya se había olvidado casi del tema, su madre le dijo:

-Por cierto, Ginny, el señor Malfoy dejó algo para ti. Lo he dejado en tu cama.

-Vale mamá. Voy a subir a acostarme un rato. -Le contestó ella.

Subió a su habitación. Cuando la abrió, se llenó de recuerdos de su infancia. Esta seguía como la última vez que la había visto. Se sintió bien y sonrió para sí misma. Encima de la cama había un sobre. Lo cogió y lo abrió. Era una carta bastante breve, a decir verdad.

 _Soy un indeseable, lo sé, pero dame la oportunidad de explicarme, por favor. Ven a mi casa a cenar esta noche, estaré esperándote._

 _D.M._

-Bufff, este hombre no entiende nada. -Dijo.

Ginny no sabía si tenía ganas de hablar con él, pero no quería que la estuviera persiguiendo eternamente. _Supongo que tendré que ir, así zanjaré el tema de una vez por todas y podré retomar mi vida donde estaba antes de encontrarme con él._

Respiró hondo. Esa noche sería muy larga. Después de un relajante baño, fue a su armario y lo abrió, era hora de elegir la ropa. Un dilema se presentó ante ella, estaba claro que no quería ir mal vestida y desarreglada, pero por otro lado, ir muy bien vestida podría hacerle pensar que se había puesto así por él y para nada ella dejaría que pensara eso. Se puso unos pantalones vaqueros blancos. En la parte de arriba, una camiseta de tirantes roja escarlata que le llegaba hasta el ombligo y por encima, una camisa negra que tenía abrochado sólo los tres últimos botones, tapando así la parte baja de su estómago descubierto. Se puso también unas sandalias negras y se hizo una cola alta, aunque dejó algunos mechones sueltos. Prácticamente no se maquilló. _Perfecto. Ni exagerada, ni muy sencilla. Normal, básica y cómoda._ Metió en un bolso las cosas esenciales, entre ellas su varita, por si Malfoy se ponía inaguantable. Ella sabía que en la Mansión se cenaba a las nueve, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de llegar puntual, así que se asomó por la ventana. Era un paisaje precioso. Grandes extensiones de verde césped, matorrales, árboles, a lo lejos una pradera y un pequeño lago rodeado de flores y mucho más allá, en el horizonte, estaban las colinas y las montañas. Pasó allí muchos momentos de su infancia, rodeada de sus hermanos. Desgnomizando el jardín... robándole la escoba a sus hermanos para aprender a jugar Quidditch... y ya cuando ya ninguno estaba casa, daba grandes paseos por los alrededores. No se sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo en silencio mirando por la ventana, se respiraba mucha tranquilidad. Le gustaría haberse quedado allí para siempre, pero no podía seguir huyendo, tenía que enfrentarse cara a cara con la realidad. Y esa realidad era Malfoy. Bajó al salón y se encontró a sus padres sentados tomando té.

-¡Ginny! Preciosa, ya estás despierta -dijo su padre abrazándola.

-¡Hola papá! -Sonrió.

-Mi niña, se echan de menos los jaleos en casa. -Contestó con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Hasta cuándo estarás aquí? -Le preguntó él.

-No lo sé papá, depende de cómo vayan los asuntos de mi trabajo.

-Entiendo... ¿a dónde vas tan guapa? -Le preguntó su padre sonriendo-. Estás hermosa.

-A cenar con mi jefe, papá... me voy ya, creo que llego tarde. -Dijo ella mirando el reloj de la cocina.

-Está bien. Adiós Gin -le dijo él. Ella se acercó a su madre y le fue a besar la mejilla, pero ella la aferró contra sí y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Suerte, querida -le susurró a Ginny al oído.

Su abrazo fue muy gratificante, pero la dejó algo asustada. _¿Suerte? ¿Para que se supone que quería yo suerte? Yo juraría que lo tengo todo controlado. Pondría a Malfoy en su sitio y volvería derechita a casa_. Finalmente se puso un poco nerviosa, después de todo, quizás no tuviera tan controlada la situación. Notó un nudo en el estómago. _No me gusta nada esta sensación, estoy segura que no tenía nada que ver con asuntos de mujeres, ni dolores de barriga_ , pensó. Se paró delante de la chimenea. Respiró hondo. Se metió dentro, cerró los ojos, muy fuerte y, mientras echaba los polvos Flu, dijo claramente:

-A la Mansión Malfoy-. Después de unas cuantas vueltas, apareció en el mismo lugar de siempre. Pero Malfoy no estaba allí.

…


	8. Revoco Memoriam

**Notas:** Los escritos en letra _cursiva_ pertenecen al punto de vista y pensamientos de cada personaje, además de la representación escrita de sonidos. Los escritos en letra _cursiva_ y **negrita** son cartas, periódicos, etc.

* * *

 **LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**

* * *

VIII

Revoco memoriam

Se reprimió mentalmente, esperaba que él no estuviera riéndose de ella, después de todo, ya podría haber tenido la decencia de esperarla. Miró para ambos lados y la puerta se abrió. Ginny se sobresaltó, en un primer momento no vio entrar a nadie, pero prestó más atención y observó como entraba Elia, la pequeña elfina. Llevaba la misma ropa que la primera vez, pero ahora su cabeza estaba adornada con un gracioso gorro a conjunto con su ropa y parecía más feliz.

-Hola, Elia -saludó a la elfina.

-Hola, señorita, Elia se alegra de que haya vuelto. El señor Malfoy la espera en el salón, pase señorita.

Ginny se debatió consigo misma en darle una larga charla a la elfina para decirle que no había vuelto para quedarse. Pero la elfina la guió hasta la puerta del comedor y se apartó para que ella pasara. Hizo una reverencia y desapareció. Ella entró en el habitáculo y se sorprendió. Todo estaba espectacular. La cubertería era de plata. Los vasos, las copas y los platos eran de cristal. Todo era lujoso y muy fino. El mantel era de color crema y parecía de seda. La mesa estaba decorada con velas rojas y blancas. Malfoy estaba despaldas y de pie junto a la mesa. Se giró cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y la miró. Parecía satisfecho.

-Ya pensaba que no vendrías, Weasley -le dijo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-No creas que no he estado tentada a hacerlo -le contestó ella intentando ser todo lo arrogante y distante que podía.

-Me encantaría empezar a discutir contigo, pero Elia ha trabajado mucho en la cena y no me gustaría hacerla esperar. -Espetó.

Ginny puso cara de circunstancias. No lo creía realmente, _¿él preocupándose por la elfina…?_ Pensó. De todas maneras se sentó. Él hizo lo mismo y casi al instante apareció la elfina con los primeros guisos, dejándolos en la mesa.

-¿Señorita, quiere vino? -Le preguntó Elia.

-Sí, por favor -contestó ella extendiendo su copa. Le sirvió el vino y miró a Malfoy.

-¿Y usted, señor? -Le preguntó. Ginny se sorprendió de que la elfina no sintiera tanto temor al dirigirse a él como antes lo hacía.

-Yo tomaré Coñac, gracias -le contestó y Elia le sirvió. Con una cara de sorpresa por parte de Ginny ante la amabilidad de Malfoy, los dos empezaron a comer.

-Bueno, Weasley, entonces... ¿por qué te has decidido a venir? -Le preguntó.

-Es sencillo, Malfoy, hasta para ti debería ser fácil entenderlo. Quiero seguir con mi vida. Y no puedo hacerlo si no me dejas en paz. -Contestó ella tajante.

-Entiendo...

Comieron en silencio. Para ella la situación empezaba a ponerse irritante.

-¿Me has hecho venir para nada, Malfoy? -Le dijo después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Claro que no, Weasley, pero cada cosa tiene que ser a su debido tiempo. -Contestó él simplemente.

-Pues creo que ya es el tiempo. He venido aquí para que me des una explicación y si no la tienes pues, simplemente me iré. -Dijo ella con el cejo fruncido.

-Lo siento, pero no la tengo.

Ella pareció sorprendida por unos segundos.

-¿Me has hecho venir para nada? –Preguntó indignada.

-No, simplemente no tengo ninguna explicación para justificar que soy un imbécil -contestó él.

Ginny una vez más pareció sorprendida, pero logró disimularlo.

-Vaya, Malfoy, al menos en algo estamos de acuerdo -Le dijo conteniendo una sonrisa.

Siguieron comiendo. Ella quería hablar del tema, pero no veía por dónde empezar y además era él el que tenía que hablar. Al final, el tiempo pasó y acabaron de cenar. La elfina pasó con una bandeja de dulces y licores.

-Tomaremos eso en la sala, Elia -dijo Malfoy. Se levantó y camino a la sala contigua. Al ver que ella no lo seguía se giró.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí? -Le preguntó.

-Emm... No, ya voy. -Le contestó. Se levantó y lo siguió.

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver la sala. Ya no había sillones y frías paredes con cuadros como hace algunos días, ahora había una mesa muy baja en el centro, con cojines para sentarse esparcidos por el suelo. La moqueta color plata estaba impecable. La chimenea encendida con un intenso fuego y un ambiente muy acogedor. Había velas flotando, dando una luz muy tenue. El techo reflejaba el cielo nocturno, como en el gran comedor de Hogwarts.

-Vaya -alargando las vocales, esa única palabra salió a modo de suspiro-. Ejem ejem... Veo que has cambiado la decoración -dijo recuperando la compostura.

-Sí, espero que sea de tu agrado -contestó. Y acto seguido se sentó en un cojín mientras la elfina dejaba los pasteles y bebidas sobre la mesa.

-Gracias, Elia, está todo bien, puedes irte a descansar. -Le dijo y la elfina se retiró-. ¿Quieres licor, Weasley? -Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí… Emm de melocotón -contestó cohibida y apartando la vista. Él se lo sirvió y se echó otro. Ella no se cortó y cogió un dulce, después de todo, había que aprovechar la situación-. Mira Malfoy todo esto está muy bien, pero yo he venido aquí por una explicación y si no me la das tendré que marcharme. -Le dijo ya algo molesta.

-Bueno... -suspiró- veo que no podré distraerte… Está bien, pregunta lo que quieras -indicó abriendo sus manos hacia ella.

-¿Por qué te pusiste así la otra noche? Aunque siempre fueras un engreído, pensé que eras lo suficientemente caballero como para no hacer ese tipo de numeritos en público -dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Sí que soy un caballero -contestó él tranquilamente.

-Si… -dijo con cierta ironía en la voz, alargando la vocal exageradamente-. Un caballero que empuja a las mujeres, permíteme que me ría. ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

-Porque no soporto al señor Lamper -dijo entre dientes-. Además estaba babeándote, deberías agradecerme que te lo quitara de encima.

-¡¿Cómo que me lo quitaras de encima?! ¡Si lo único que hiciste fue empujarme sobre él! -Le gritó.

-Sí, el te babeaba y tú le seguías el juego… una patética escena, si me permites añadir -dijo con un aspaviento.

-Simplemente era amable conmigo -se defendió.

-Sí claro, Weasley. A ver... llevabas un par de días prácticamente sin hablarme a mí, pero para él sí tenias ganas ¿no es así? -Preguntó con enfado.

 _Realmente Malfoy tenía razón en eso, hacía un par de días que estaba incómoda y muy confundida, por eso no le hablaba casi, pero no le daré el gusto de llevar la razón,_ pensó ella.

-Eso no es excusa para ponerte así, Malfoy. Esa situación fue humillante. -Contestó.

-Sí claro, Weasley -contestó sarcástico mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿No piensas reconocer que te pasaste? -Preguntó ya completamente ofendida.

-No, claro que no, ya te he pedido perdón varias veces, yo ya me he humillado bastante -le dijo arrogante. Para ella, eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, se puso roja de la ira.

-Ajam, ya veo. No sé para qué diablos querías que viniera, pero está visto que no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, Malfoy. Me voy.

Acto seguido se levantó del cojín y se fue en dirección hacia la puerta. La abrió y salió por ella.

-Condenado idiota, hacerme venir para esto, no sé porqué accedí a venir -iba murmurando ella mientras salía de la Mansión. Caminó por el césped sin un rumbo fijo, debería de haber una puerta de salida por algún lado, pero ella sólo veía césped y más césped. Siguió su camino bordeando el terreno por los lados de la piscina y de pronto cayó en cuenta de su estupidez-. ¡Diablos, soy una bruja! -Chilló. Se aparecería en la Madriguera, así que cerró los ojos fuertemente visualizándola y… _Ploff._

 _¿Humillarte bastante? ¿En serio? ¡Demonios! Pensé. ¿Cómo pude decirle eso? No me extraña que se enfadara así conmigo. Tengo que buscarla y rectificarme._

 _Salí de la sala y me dirigí hacia la otra por donde ella había venido, pero al llegar me di cuenta que la chimenea no había sido utilizada._

 _-Si, entonces si no se ha ido... ¿dónde está? -Pregunté a la nada._

 _De pronto lo comprendí todo y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude hacia la salida. Fui directo hacia la piscina y allí estaba, boca abajo, inmóvil. Rápidamente me tiré al agua y la saqué de allí. Como pude la llevé hasta dentro de la Mansión._

 _Abrí los ojos lentamente. Parpadeé. Veía algo borroso. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba. Me froté los ojos con las manos y me incorporé levemente. Estaba tumbada sobre un sillón lejano en la sala donde había estado con Malfoy. Él estaba junto a mí, se había dormido y tenía la cabeza un poco húmeda, apoyada sobre el brazo del sillón. Le di un toquecito en el hombro._

 _-¿Malfoy? -Hable en un susurro. El abrió los ojos, se levantó y se puso de pie rápidamente-. ¿Qué hago aquí? -Pregunté._

 _-Intentaste aparecerte… pero nadie puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse en la Mansión Malfoy, excepto yo y mi elfina. Te encontré en la piscina... ya es la segunda vez. Llevas desmayada un par de horas. -Me dijo con suavidad y medio reprendiéndome a la vez._

 _-Ahhh... vaya no lo sabía, solo intentaba llegar a mi casa... Mmm, gracias. -Le dije._

 _Me miré mientras me incorporaba y vi que no tenía mi ropa puesta. Llevaba una camisa de seda de manga larga y era de hombre. De él._

 _-¡Malfoy! ¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¿¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TÚ ME HAS DESNUDADO!? -Chillé._

 _-Tra… tranquila, Weasley. No te quité la ropa interior. Estabas empapada... ¿qué querías que hiciera? Si no estás helada es gracias a mí. -Me dijo completamente ofendido._

 _-Podrías haberme despertado o ponerme cerca de la chimenea, yo que se… -le dije, pero hasta yo misma notaba que se me agotaban las excusas. De repente me llegó algo a la cabeza que había pasado por alto-. ¿Cómo que la segunda vez? Yo solo recuerdo haberme caído hoy a la piscina, Malfoy. Deberías dejar de beber -le dije._

 _-Tú lo has dicho, que tú recuerdes. Pero te metiste también la primera vez que fuimos a casa de Lamper. -dijo tranquilamente. Yo sin embargo, me quedé perpleja._

 _-Espero oír una buena explicación sobre muchas cosas, Malfoy -le dije._

 _-¿Cómo cuales? -Me preguntó sentándose en uno de los cojines._

 _-Bueno… En primer lugar, ¿por qué me desperté con tu camisa aquella noche? ¿Por qué tenía los pies verdes? ¿Qué hacía mi varita en la piscina y por qué no te desangraste si no te había puesto la pomada? -Pregunté rápidamente. Hasta me sorprendí a mí misma de la cantidad de cosas que quería que me explicara._

 _-Bueno, es una larga historia. Todo eso se resume en una explicación… Te borré la memoria._

 _-¿Me borraste la memoria? -Le dije levantando una ceja, impactada por lo que me acababa de oír._

 _-Sí, y es una historia larga… Creo que será mejor devolverte tus recuerdos, no me creerías si te lo dijera… -dijo lentamente._

 _-Yo… Bueno, sí, me gustaría saber lo que pasó. -Contesté ya intrigada. Acto seguido, me apuntó con su varita a la cabeza._

 _-Revoco memoriam._

 _Cuando el hechizo impactó en mí, me quedé totalmente inmóvil, como si estuviera bajo el hechizo petrificus tutalus. Pero mi cabeza dio vueltas y una serie de imágenes pasó ante mí. Yo caminando, riendo y tambaleándome por el pasillo... Bañándome en la piscina... Malfoy corriendo hacia mí pensando que me había ahogado... Cerca de la chimenea, poniéndole el bálsamo... Un abrazo... Salimos fuera... Un jardín precioso... Un beso... Su camisa sobre mis hombros... Toda la noche juntos... Todo paró tan súbitamente cómo había empezado, pero lo recordaba todo a la perfección._

 _-Woow -me limité a decir después de unos minutos. Pensaba algo más ingenioso que decirle, o algo que echarle en cara, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar. Todo encajaba. Y vaya si encajaba._

 _-¿Por qué me borraste la memoria? -Le pregunté._

 _-Porqué sí -respondió._

 _-Vamos, Malfoy, sé sincero -le rogué._

 _-Está bien... Te borré la memoria porque no quería que estuvieras conmigo sólo porque hubieras bebido. -Respondió-. Hacerlo así no tiene mérito._

 _-¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Un trofeo? Por Merlín. -Le dije algo irritada._

 _-Sí, algo así -contestó con media sonrisa._

 _-Pero bueno, Malfoy, ¿tú que te crees? ¿Qué puedes jugar así con la gente? ¡Yo no soy un trofeo que te puedas ganar!_

 _-Para mí, sí lo eres -dijo- nunca había estado con una persona cómo tú…_

 _-¿Debo tomármelo como un insulto o como una alabanza? -Le pregunté._

 _-Puedes tomártelo como quieras, Ginevra, pero tú sabes que no te lo digo de manera despectiva. -Me dijo sereno._

 _Respiré hondo. Pensándolo mejor eso era como un alago por parte de él, siempre fue muy frío y algo reticente a la hora de hablar por lo menos de sentimientos. Pero aquella noche en la fiesta se abrió completamente a ellos y sé que fue sincero, por Merlín lo pude notar en sus ojos, en su forma de ser para conmigo, me sentí especial y segura en sus brazos. Sin embargo, lo que aconteció en la última fiesta... cuando me trató así… pudieron ser celos, pero a mi me hizo sentir tremendamente mal._

 _-Está bien -contesté después de tanto pensar. Nos callamos un momento, me moría de ganas de preguntarle mil cosas pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Y además de eso, empezaba a tener frío._

 _-¿Te importa si nos acercamos al fuego? -Pregunté- me muero de frío._

 _-Vamos -contestó. Nos acercamos al fuego, pero antes, dijo- accio cojines -y algunos cojines pasaron volando y quedaron junto al fuego. Nos sentamos y aunque aún tenía frío, el fuego fue de gran ayuda. Él simplemente me miraba. Por unos segundos me incomodé y desvié la mirada hacia las llamas de la chimenea._

 _-Y… ¿qué pasó en Hogwarts? Digo, lo de la enfermería, la foto y todo eso. –Le pregunté._

 _-Para eso no tengo explicación. Tú simplemente eras una más de los Weasley, con un espíritu un tanto rebelde, mucho carácter... y a pesar de tener tantos hermanos, siempre te defendías tu sola. Pero en aquella ocasión te veías tan frágil entre mis brazos que… No sé, simplemente no tengo una explicación para lo que me ocurrió. Era diferente, pero no iba a perder mi orgullo para estar contigo... yo siempre me metía con todos vosotros. Simplemente me sentí un poco atraído y te besé. -Dijo él mirándola atentamente._

 _-¿Y ahora? -Dije mirándolo de soslayo._

 _-Ahora las cosas son diferentes, ambos hemos madurado y todo ha cambiado. -Contestó desviando su mirada hacia el fuego._

 _-Sí, las cosas cambian, eso es normal, pero como tú dices, no dejarás de ser un Malfoy y yo una Weasley -dije con aparente calma, pero algo en mi voz denotó preocupación por su respuesta._

 _-Que equivocada estás. Te empeñas en recordar Hogwarts y la rivalidad entre nuestras familias... me parece que ya te he dado suficientes razones para que dejes eso a un lado, Weasley -dijo él sorprendiéndome._

 _-Es difícil asimilarlo cuando ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre -contesté con una sonrisa en mi rostro, ya mirándolo por fin a la cara._

 _-Por Salazar, Weasley, es la costumbre -me dijo pasando una mano por su nuca._

 _-Has vuelto a hacerlo -reí._

 _-Está bien... Ginevra._

 _-Aún puedes mejorar…_

 _-De acuerdo Gi… Ginny -articuló un poco serio._

 _-Mucho mejor -le contesté sonriente- ¿Puedo llamarte Draco?_

 _-Sí, claro. -Dijo él y algo cambió en su rostro, en sus ojos._

 _-¿Y… huroncito? -Pregunté sonriente._

 _-No abuses de mi confianza, Ginevra -contestó secamente, yo estallé en carcajadas._

 _-Está bien, lo siento, sólo bromeaba -dije después de un rato-. Bueno, pues supongo que ya está todo aclarado... Encantada de mantener una conversación civilizada contigo. Me alegra saber que no tenemos porqué acabar echándonos hechizos o maldiciendo -me levanté, le dirigí una última sonrisa y le dije- mañana vendré a darte algunos frascos más de poción. Buenas noches… Draco._

 _-A... adiós, Ginny. -Dijo algo confuso._

 _Cogí mi ropa, mi bolso y mis zapatos, y me dirigí al salón dónde estaba la chimenea por la que había llegado. Sólo una palabra volaba en mi mente… Cobarde. No, no soy cobarde, ya habíamos aclarado las cosas, habíamos cenado y yo me marchaba, y además era tarde... ¿Era tarde? Vaya excusa tan tonta. Estás huyendo, otra vez esa vocecita en mi cabeza. No estoy huyendo… casi que me decía a mí misma. Mierda, sí, realmente sí lo hacía. Pero era normal, estaba confundida, toda esa información no se digiere en unos minutos, necesitaba tiempo... ¿Tiempo para qué? Es claro que tengo sentimientos encontrados y que aunque el rompecabezas quedó armado con todas las piezas, mi corazón latía agitado. Una vez me pregunte si me gustaba Draco y es claro que sí, pero... ¿hay algo más? ¿Puede haber algo más? De nuevo, recordé el día de la fiesta del señor Lamper y cómo me trató cuando me vio cerca de él. Sí, definitivamente fueron celos._

 _Pufff... Estaba demasiado confusa. Respiré hondo. Me senté sobre el sofá y me quité su camisa. Era cierto, aún llevaba mi ropa interior. Dejé su camisa sobre el sofá y me puse los vaqueros. Estaban mojados y costaba subirlos. Me los puse, solo quedaba abotonarlos, pero me distrajo una lechuza gris de ojos azules que se paró frente a mí y me extendió una pata. La reconocí enseguida, era la de Draco. Tenía un pequeño pergamino atado, se lo quité con cuidado y lo abrí. Con una letra apresurada pero bonita y clara decía:_

 _Por Merlín, ¿no has entendido que lo que trataba de decirte es… que te quiero?_

 _D.M._

 _Un escalofrío subió desde la parte más baja de mi espalda hasta el cuello y un nudo se formó en mi estómago. Me sentí eufórica, contenta y feliz. Me quería, no pudo decirlo con palabras, pero Merlín, me quería. Había que tomar una decisión y había que tomarla ya. Estaba decidida. Salí corriendo hasta la habitación de los cojines. No estaba allí._

 _-Mierda -dije- ¿dónde...? ¡Claro! ¡El jardín!_

 _Salí corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa. La abrí. Fui por el césped hasta el lado por donde estaba el jardín y lo vi de lejos caminando sobre la hierba. Me entró miedo. Pero no era momento de echarse atrás, ya había llegado hasta aquí y no tenía nada que perder. Corrí todo lo fuerte que mis piernas y mis vaqueros mojados y ajustados me permitieron, y cuando lo tenía a unos pasos, se dio la vuelta, algo asustado. Yo literalmente me abalancé sobre él y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, abrazándolo. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, quedando yo encima de él, aún rodeándolo con los brazos._

 _-Lo siento -le dije algo alterada con mis mejillas encendidas._

 _-No te preocupes, ha sido el golpe más dulce que he recibido en toda mi vida. -Me contestó._

 _Yo sonreí y noté como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, pegándome más a su cuerpo. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho y nos abrazamos con fuerza respirando entrecortadamente. Yo por la carrera, y él por el susto, supongo. Se incorporó y yo me hice a un lado, sentándonos uno al lado del otro, mirándonos. Sobre mi barriga caían algunas gotas de mi sujetador mojado. Él se echó hacia atrás, quedando yo sentada de espaldas a él. Me acarició los brazos con suavidad. Estuvo unos instantes sin hacer nada y entonces noté cómo sus manos recorrían mi espalda, apartando el pelo de mi coleta alta y desabrochando mi sostén. Me sentí un poco incómoda cuando me lo quitó, pero cuando aún no había tenido tiempo de pensarlo, puso su camisa sobre mis hombros. Agradecí el gesto mirando hacia atrás por encima de mi hombro, otorgándole una sonrisa que me devolvió. Miré hacia delante, me quité el sostén mojado y me abotoné algunos de los botones de la camisa. Deshice la coleta dejando caer mi largo cabello húmedo. Después, se levantó y me extendió una mano para que me levantara._

 _-No es que no me guste cuidarte, pero no quiero que cojas frío -me dijo- vamos dentro._

 _Con las manos aún entrelazadas, entramos a la casa y volvimos a la calidez de la habitación de los cojines. Nos acercamos lo más posible al fuego y nos sentamos. Pero los pantalones me molestaban y seguían mojados, así que me levanté y me los quité, quedando solo con las braguitas y su camisa, que me llegaba por los muslos._

 _-Estás preciosa -me dijo con una media sonrisa._

 _Yo me arrodillé junto a él y nos miramos a los ojos. Ya no había dudas, se habían esfumado totalmente. Se acercó a mí y juntamos nuestros labios. Fue un beso suave y corto, perfecto; se separó y me dijo:_

 _-Cada vez me gusta más robarte besos._

 _-Aunque no lo creas, ya te los he cobrado -le dije sonrojada._

 _Él me miró sonriente._

 _-Sí, ¿qué pasa? Darte un beso mientras duermes… ¿Es pecado? -Le pregunté divertida._

 _-No. Pero cuando lo deseas tanto como yo lo deseo, no es un beso robado, es regalado. Además... sé que aquella noche que pasaste cuidando de mí, en mi habitación, me besaste. -Me contestó con una sonrisa. Yo me sorprendí por sus palabras._

 _-¿Cómo lo...?_

 _-¿Sé? Bueno... no suelo despertarme con marcas de carmín rosa en mis labios por las mañanas._

 _-Pillada -dije y los dos reímos._

 _Sentí unas ganas tremendas de darle un abrazo y lo hice, me lancé contra él y lo apreté fuerte mientras él rodeaba con sus brazos mi cintura. Poco a poco, empezó a darme cortos besos en el cuello y pequeños suspiros escapaban irremediablemente de mi boca. Acarició mi oreja con su mejilla y se entretuvo hasta llegar a mis labios. Los humedeció y me besó muy tiernamente, finalmente, el beso creció al igual que la pasión. Yo pasaba mis manos por su espalda, su pecho, su pelo, todo un territorio nuevo para mí y que me encantaba conocer en él. No dejamos de besarnos ni un solo momento. Después de un rato, sus suaves manos se colaron por debajo de la camisa, recorriendo mi espalda desnuda con delicadeza. Yo se las cogí y las dirigí hasta el último botón de la misma, y aunque se sorprendió un poco con mi gesto, unos instantes después, empezó a quitarme los botones con una media sonrisa que para mí fue adorable. Cuando ya no quedaron botones que quitar, se limitó a mirar mi pecho desnudo y, después de unos segundos, puso de nuevo sus manos sobre mi espalda y me atrajo hacia él plantándome un impresionante beso._

 _Pasó un largo rato y ambos acabamos en ropa interior. Cuando íbamos a llegar a más, él me cogió en brazos y se dirigió hasta la puerta, salimos al corredor y subió las escaleras todavía conmigo en sus brazos, dándome besos por el camino. Y finalmente llegamos a su habitación. Ambos sonreíamos como dos adolescentes. Me dejó sobre la cama y, besándome, fue acomodándose encima de mí. Con suavidad me quitó la única prenda interior que me quedaba y yo hice lo mismo con él. Me sonrojé hasta las orejas cuando vi su virilidad en todo su esplendor. Empecé a ponerme un poco nerviosa y tuve miedo. Pero él se lo tomó con calma, cubriendo mi cuerpo de pequeños y suaves besos, caricias... Cuando noté su miembro en mi abdomen, no pude evitarlo, me removí un poco incomoda._

 _-Draco, yo no…_

 _-Lo sé -dijo él en un susurro, con una media sonrisa de lado. Me miraba con pasión y con los ojos dilatados por el deseo, mientras me acariciaba una y otra vez-. Te quiero, Ginny -me susurró al oído._

 _Enseguida se me fue el miedo. Oír esas palabras dirigidas a mí, siendo tan sincero, me reconfortaron y le dieron más alegría a mi corazón. Sonreí y le besé. Tomó una de mis manos y enlazó sus dedos con los míos. Aún con nuestros dedos entrelazados, fue bajando poco a poco por mi cuerpo, dejando un rastro de húmedos besos por mis pechos, mi abdomen, mi ombligo… y finalmente llegó hasta mi sexo. En este punto de la situación, decir que me encontraba más roja que mi propio pelo, era quedarme corta…_

 _-Relájate, Ginny…_

 _Y vaya que me relajé. En cuanto su lengua entró en contacto con mi sexo, dejé de respirar. Mi mano libre, agarró las sábanas de la cama y la otra apretó fuertemente su mano. Era increíble. Sentía tantas corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo que pensé que me desmayaría. Nunca había sentido nada parecido._

 _-Ahhhh…_

 _Su lengua era muy habilidosa y, en conjunto con su boca, era perfecta en todos los sentidos. Mordía suavemente, chupaba, mordía y volvía a chupar, lamía, absorbía... Hacía tantas combinaciones que me estaba volviendo loca del placer. Yo simplemente me retorcía y me arqueaba. Alejé la mano de las sábanas y no pude evitar agarrar su pelo, revolviéndoselo, acercándolo a mí, no quería que se apartara de ahí._

 _-Ahhhh… Ahhhh…_

 _Poco a poco, empecé a sentir que algo iba a estallar dentro de mí. Una gran corriente eléctrica se formó mucho más abajo de mi ombligo, enviando espasmos repentinos a todo mi ser. Apreté más su cabeza contra mi sexo, no quería que se separara de mí. Draco solo gruñó, sumido en el momento tanto como yo. Cuando aquellos espasmos acabaron, me relajé tanto que pensé que me iba a derretir allí mismo. Después, él fue subiendo lentamente, sin soltar mi mano ni un segundo, dejando más besos húmedos repartidos por mi cuerpo, y así, poco a poco se acomodó entre mis piernas y entró en mí con suavidad, aferrándose a mi cuerpo._

 _Después de tal éxtasis minutos antes, sentí dolor. Ahogué un grito apretando mis labios y una pequeña lágrima cayó de uno de mis ojos hasta perderse por entre mi pelo. Él besó el recorrido por donde había caído la lágrima y una vez más me sorprendí de lo tierno que podía llegar a ser. Sonreí y busqué sus labios. Nos besamos y él, con movimientos lentos y apasionados, se movió sobre de mí. El leve ardor dio paso a una sensación extraordinaria con el paso de los minutos. Me hacía sentir plena e increíble. Nos miramos nuevamente a los ojos, los dos con una sonrisa y muy ruborizados, aunque algo me decía que yo estaba más roja que él. Llevé la mano que tenia libre a su cuello y lo acerqué, dándole cortos besos mientras él, con su otra mano libre, me acariciaba el pelo, mirándome embelesado por unos instantes y dándome un beso en la frente._

 _Tras unos minutos más, sentí la misma sensación en mi cuerpo, más abajo de mi ombligo, enviando corrientes eléctricas a todo mi ser, nuevamente... esa sensación se hacía más y más grande, pidiendo a mi cuerpo más y más. Rodeé con mis piernas sus caderas y los dos dimos una gran exhalación. Con este movimiento, noté cómo la unión se profundizó aún más. No pude evitar gemir y él hizo lo mismo. Se movió más rápido, mientras gimoteábamos de placer. Ambos estábamos llegando al punto máximo de excitación, hasta que exploté de nuevo. Él, con un gran resoplido acompañado de otras sacudidas, explotó también, ya que dio unos movimientos erráticos y cayó sobre mi cuerpo. Enterró la cabeza en mi cuello y yo cerré los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente. Con mi mano libre lo apreté contra mí con las fuerzas que me quedaban, abrazándolo. Nos quedamos así, juntos y unidos hasta que nuestras respiraciones se hubieron calmado._

 _Un rato después, él salió de mí lentamente y se recostó a mi lado, atrayéndome hacia sí y envolviéndome en un abrazo posesivo. Dándome un beso en la frente, bajando por mi nariz hasta llegar a mis labios. No hubo más palabras, sólo nos mirábamos sonrientes. Con pequeños besos, nos dormimos abrazados, con nuestros cuerpos totalmente desnudos entre las sábanas._

…


	9. Las buenas noticias

**Notas:** Los escritos en letra _cursiva_ pertenecen al punto de vista y pensamientos de cada personaje, además de la representación escrita de sonidos. Los escritos en letra _cursiva_ y **negrita** son cartas, periódicos, etc.

* * *

 **LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**

* * *

IX

Todo son buenas noticias

 _No recuerdo la última vez en mi vida que me sentí así, feliz. Mierda, no tengo ningún recuerdo que sea feliz de por sí. Todo lo vivido, todo por lo que tuve la "suerte" de pasar, todo por lo que muchas veces deseé morir, todo, ahora es nada. Meros recuerdos que están encerrados muy profundamente en mi subconsciente, guardados allí para recordarme lo que fui y lo que dejé de ser. O al menos intentaba no volver a serlo, una persona sin sentimientos, sin vida, sin amor, sin nada. Sólo tenía dinero. El flamante heredero de una fortuna tan grande que podía morir diez mil veces y aun así, no se acabaría. Pero... ¿qué podía hacer el dinero por mí? Podía tener todo lo que deseara con tan sólo pedirlo, pero… ¿y lo demás? No tenía nada y a la vez lo tenía todo._

 _Por Merlín, no tuve derecho a vivir plenamente mi vida. Simplemente vivía como las otras personas de mi alrededor me decían. Órdenes y más órdenes, castigos, rencor, odio. A veces simplemente deseé no nacer, y más cuando las cosas fueron a peor, ahí no pude hacer nada para evitar pensar de ese modo. Ahora nada de eso importa, nada. Maldición, ¿por qué me debería importarme? Tengo a mi lado a la persona más bella con la que he estado jamás, la única con la que verdaderamente quería estar._

 _Y ella se entregó a mí. Por Salazar, era virgen y se entregó a mí. Fui su primer hombre en su vida. Y por Merlín que haré todo lo posible por ser el único._

 _Definitivamente, si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar, no quiero abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que no está a mi lado y que todo pasó en mi cabeza..._

 _Pero no es así. Abro los ojos y aquí esta, acurrucada en mi pecho. El sol ya ha salido. La habitación está muy iluminada, y su larga cabellera roja está esparcida sobre sus hombros, brilla resplandeciente. Es tan hermosa cuando duerme. No puedo evitarlo y sonrío. La acerco más, si es posible, a mi pecho. Acaricio su piel desnuda, es tan suave._

 _Quisiera no apartarme de ella jamás. Siento como se mueve entre mis brazos, puede que ya esté despertando. Se lleva una mano a su rostro y se estruja los ojos, sonrío una vez más, parece que la luminosidad de la habitación le molesta. Se remueve y abre los ojos lentamente, me mira y sonríe. Agrando más mi sonrisa y se vuelve a acurrucar en mi pecho…_

-Hola -dijo Ginny perezosamente.

-Buenos días... ¿has dormido bien? -Preguntó él dándole un beso en la frente.

-Maravillosamente... ¿y tú? -Espetó ella con aire risueño.

-Definitivamente ha sido el mejor amanecer de mi vida -dijo él y ambos rieron-. ¿Tienes hambre? Hay que bajar a desayunar.

-Sip… y mucha -dijo ella con una sonrisa acariciándole el pecho.

-¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño y bajamos a desayunar?

-Me parece perfecto -contestó sonriente.

Draco se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, ambos sonrieron. Él cogió su barita de la mesita que estaba al lado de su gran cama y con un leve movimiento, convocó albornoces para los dos, se lo pusieron y fueron al baño. Después de varios minutos, él salió del baño y con un accio, la ropa de Ginny que estaba en la sala de los cojines, voló hacia la habitación, junto con su bolso y su varita.

-Menos mal que ya está seca -dijo él en un murmullo. En ese momento ella salía del baño.

-¿Decías? -Preguntó.

-Tu ropa... está seca -dijo con media sonrisa.

Ella asintió y sonrió. No quedaba más remedio que ponérsela, ya que no tenía ropa allí, se lo había llevado todo cuando salió la última vez de la Mansión. Ya vestidos, ambos bajaron agarrados de la mano al comedor para desayunar. Conversaron mientras se alimentaban. Después de varios pasteles, bocaditos y zumos de calabaza, quedaron saciados. Ambos le dieron las gracias a Elia. Él la llevó a dar un paseo por el jardín. Ya llevaban allí varios minutos, sentados y abrazados, dándose besos de vez en cuando, cuando él habló.

-Oye, Ginny, me gustaría decirte algo.

-¿El qué? -Preguntó ella extrañada.

-Quiero que seas mi novia -dijo él mirándola a los ojos. Ella pareció sorprendida unos segundos, pero instantes después, mostró una sonrisa amplia y, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza le dio un gran beso-. ¿Eso quiere decir que sí? -Preguntó él contento.

-Sí, Draco, claro que quiero ser tu novia -dijo ella sonriendo, segundos después, abrió mucho los ojos y se apartó bruscamente del pecho de él.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ginny? -Preguntó él extrañado y preocupado.

-Draco, yo… yo no tomo pociones, yo…

-Tranquila -dijo abrazándola- explícate mejor, Ginny, no te entiendo… ¿qué pasa?

-No nos protegimos, Draco, y yo no bebí la poción antiembarazo…

Él sonrió y ella casi se enfadó por su actitud. _¿Por qué sonríe? ¿No sabe que puedo quedar embarazada? Por Merlín…_

-Ginny, no te preocupes… Tengo un hechizo semipermanente de control de natalidad desde los quince años-. Él pareció avergonzarse un tanto, ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Tienes relaciones… ¿desde esa edad? -Preguntó ella más que curiosa. Él negó cabizbajo.

-No… Ehhh, realmente… desde los catorce.

Ginny estaba en shock. Draco un tanto avergonzado.

-Bueno, ehhh, no sé que decir… realmente son muchos años de… mmm, ¿experiencia…?

-¿Casi diez años? Sí, realmente… Padre tenía miedo que yo dejara embarazada a alguna chica y tomó cartas en el asunto… Pero si he de serte sincero, nunca, ninguna chica, me ha entregado algo tan valioso para ella como tú… Ginny, eres especial en todos los sentidos.

Ella sonrió azorada, lo tomó por las mejillas y lo besó. Después de eso, no hablaron mucho más, sólo se dedicaron a besarse tiernamente. Después de varios minutos, Draco se disculpó con ella y se dirigió al estudio donde trabajaba, tenía que ponerse al día. Mientras, Ginny se quedó allí, vagando en sus pensamientos. _No puedo negarlo, me siento tan feliz. Había acudido a buscar respuestas... mandarlo a la mierda quizás, pero me sorprendió gratamente_. Sonrió. _Se disiparon todas mis dudas,_ pesó ella. _Ahora sólo puedo pensar en él, sé que fue sincero cuando me dijo lo que sentía por mí. El modo en que me trató, por Merlín, fue tan dulce…_ Llevaba media hora en sus pensamientos, cuando una lechuza marrón con pequeñas manchas doradas fue hacia donde ella estaba. Extendió la pata. Llevaba una carta, ella la cogió y enseguida alzó el vuelo sin esperar respuesta. Tenía el sello de San Mungo y se apresuró a abrirla. La leyó detenidamente y volvió apresuradamente hacia la Mansión. _Toc toc toc_. Ginny tocó la puerta.

-Adelante -contestaron al otro lado.

-Draco, lamento molestarte pero me ha llegado una carta de San Mungo.

-¿San Mungo? ¿Sucedió algo? -Preguntó preocupado. Ella negó con la cabeza y le mostró la carta. El la tomó y además, sentó a Ginny en su regazo.

 _Ginevra Weasley:_

 _Buenas tardes. Ya han pasado varias semanas y no se nada de la recuperación del señor Malfoy, ni de cómo llevas el trabajo. Necesito que te presentes cuanto antes, tus prácticas terminan en dos días y hay que presentar los informes._

 _Afortunadamente para ti, hay un puesto de trabajo vacante, te daré más detalles en cuanto regreses._

 _Posdata; el señor Malfoy deberá venir también a una última revisión._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Sanador Stuart Francis Johnson_

-¿Y por qué debo de ir yo? -Preguntó él, extrañado.

-Tiene que ver si he hecho bien mi trabajo, Draco, hay que ponerlo en los informes de mis prácticas -respondió ella-. Por Merlín ¡tienen un puesto libre! -Exclamó animada y contenta.

-Eso quiere decir... que entrarás a trabajar oficialmente en San Mungo como medibruja -dijo él en un hilo de voz.

-¡Sí! ¡Por fin se cumplirá mi sueño! ¿No es genial? -Dijo y lo abrazó. Pero él no reaccionó, ella pareció darse cuenta y lo miró extrañada-. Parece que no estás contento por la noticia -dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Sí, claro -contestó él con media sonrisa-. Lo que pasa es que… bueno volverás a la Madriguera y con tu trabajo no podré verte tanto como quisiera... -se sinceró. Ella pareció meditar lo que él le había dicho. Después de un rato, le contestó.

-Bueno, volveré a la Madriguera pero a recoger las cosas que dejé allí -prosiguió- tengo alquilado un departamento, allí he vivido desde que empecé a formarme -terminó con una sonrisa.

-Aún así…

-Entonces... ¿qué tienes pensado tú? -Interrumpió ella.

-Bueno… ahora que has aceptado ser mi pareja pues… pensaba que podíamos vivir juntos… quizás -dijo él haciendo una mueca graciosa.

-Yo no digo que no deberíamos pero... ¿cómo lo haríamos? -Preguntó ella- no puedo vivir aquí, en la Mansión contigo, Draco, estamos muy alejados de todo... y además, mi departamento es pequeño para dos personas... ni si quiera tiene chimenea…

Él pareció pensarlo detenidamente.

-Ginny, escucha, tengo negocios en Londres, el Londres muggle. Más adelante te contaré los detalles. -Añadió al ver que ésta se sorprendía-. San Mungo se encuentra ahí y podríamos vivir en un departamento cerca.

-Parece una buena opción -dijo ella asintiendo.

-¡Claro que lo es! -Contestó él abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un beso-. Empezaré los trámites lo más rápido posible.

Ella asintió.

-Ahora tengo que ir a la Madriguera.

-Claro, pero te acompañaré. He de hablar con tus padres acerca de nosotros y de nuestros planes. ¿Te parece bien? -Preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-Mmmm, preferiría que no. -Dijo ella pensativa-. No es por nada en especial, créeme, pero quiero preparar el terreno para informales a mis padres.

Él asintió.

-Está bien, de acuerdo -contestó-. Supongo que te quedarás a almorzar allí... ¿vendrás a cenar? -Preguntó él inocentemente.

-Sí, claro -dijo ella acercándose a él y besándolo-. Nos vemos más tarde -sonrió.

Draco masculló un "adiós, cuídate" y en seguida se puso a terminar el trabajo. Inmediatamente después, empezó los trámites para buscar un nuevo departamento. Todo marchaba realmente bien.

Eran cerca de la una y media de la tarde cuando Ginny se apareció finalmente en la Madriguera. Había pasado por su viejo departamento para recoger varias de sus cosas olvidadas allí. El que lo hubiera alquilado ya amueblado fue un buen acierto, ya que sólo poseía pocas cosas, entre ellas su ropa y pequeños objetos personales y decorativos. Empacó todo y utilizó un hechizo reductor. Se puso en contacto con el dueño y le avisó del desalojamiento del lugar. Como quedaban pocos días para final de mes, todo se hizo más fácil. Después de varias horas y, cansada por todo el ajetreo que tuvo que hacer, por fin se encontraba allí, en la puerta. Debatiéndose si entrar o no. Indecisa. Un tanto temerosa a la reacción de sus padres cuando les contara acerca de sus últimas decisiones, sobre todo, cuando les dijera que vivirá con su pareja.

De pronto se oyó un ruido dentro, seguido de unos pasos acelerados y una risita infantil. La reconoció enseguida y entró.

-¡Hola! -Bramó ella alegre.

-¡TÍA GINNY! -Gritó la voz de niña y corrió a abrazarla. Era rubia, de unos cuatro años, con dos coletas y pequeños ojos azules muy alegres que hacían destacar sus abultadas mejillas sonrosadas.

-¡Mi pequeña Sussy! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y tu hermanito Sam? -Dijo Ginny alzándola en sus brazos y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la pequeña.

-En la cocina con la abuela y papá.

Ginny se dirigió con ella hacia allí y abrió la puerta. El olor a comida se hizo presente y, su madre, mientras sartenes y cacerolas se encontraban en el lento fuego, servía té a un hombre rubio de larga melena atada en una coleta, este estaba de espaldas, con un niño pequeño sentado en sus piernas. Su cuñado Iosif se giró, las miró a ambas con una gran sonrisa y se levantó con el niño aún en brazos a saludarla.

-¡Ginny! ¿Cómo estás? -Preguntó él, abrazándolas.

-Muy bien Iosif ¿Y tú? -Preguntó-. ¡Hola mamá! -Saludó y dirigiendo su vista al pequeño, dijo- Hola Sam... ¿No vas a saludar a tía Ginny? -El pequeño rubio de pelo corto, ojitos azules y mejillas sonrosadas, muy parecido a su hermana, la miró y enterró la cabeza en el pecho de su padre haciendo un puchero-. ¿Qué le pasa al pequeño Sammuel? -Preguntó ella acariciándole el pelo al niño.

-Ha roto sin querer su escoba de juguete y esta triste -respondió la pequeña Suzanne.

-Ehhhh, pequeñín... no estés triste. -Sam sollozó y se abrazó a su padre-. ¿Qué os parece si mañana vamos al Callejón Diagón a comer un helado? -Preguntó dirigiéndose a los dos niños.

Los pequeños se pusieron alegres rápidamente y los dos adultos los bajaron de su regazo. Inmediatamente después, se pusieron a jugar entre ellos. Ginny y Iosif se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina con Molly, que añadió una taza más a la mesa mientras charlaban y esperaban que la comida estuviera lista.

-¿Dónde está Charlie? ¿No ha venido con vosotros? ¿Habéis llegado hace poco? -Preguntó Ginny.

-No -contestó su cuñado apesadumbrado- quería venir para estar con tus padres y los demás... pero un trabajo de última hora necesitaba su presencia, no se pudo negar. Llegamos sorpresivamente hace un par de horas. Íbamos a venir más temprano pero el traslador se retrasó.

Charlie, el segundo hijo del matrimonio Weasley, trabajaba en Transilvania, Rumanía, como criador y domador de dragones cuando conoció a Iosif Bălan, su actual marido. La difunta y única hermana de este, Sorina, falleció con su marido Tadeus, de origen muggle, en un accidente de tránsito. Cuando la desgracia ocurrió, la pequeña Suzanne tenía dos años y Sammuel sólo tres meses. Iosif se hizo cargo de sus sobrinos y los crió como suyos, con la ayuda de su entonces novio Charlie. Un año después, se casaron y adoptaron legalmente a los pequeños. Iosif y su hermana mayor Sorina, fueron abandonados por sus padres cuando éstos eran muy jóvenes, por lo que permanecieron juntos y ella siempre cuidó de él, hasta su último segundo de vida.

-Espero que venga la próxima… -dijo Molly con un deje nostálgico.

-¡Claro que vendrá! -Interrumpió Iosif- no faltará a mi cumpleaños... aunque lo traeré a rastras si es posible -rió-. Quiero celebrarlo aquí... con la única familia que me queda. -Molly le cogió de la mano y Ginny le acarició la espalda, un breve momento de tristeza los inundó a los tres. Después de un rato, Iosif prosiguió-. Pero cuéntame Ginny... ¿en qué estás ahora mismo? ¿Sigues como medibruja? -Preguntó con una sonrisa sincera.

-Precisamente, os tengo una buena noticia… -titubeó-. Hay un puesto libre y ahora que se acaban mis prácticas, y creo que lo aceptaré -respondió ella ufana.

-¿Sí? ¡Enhorabuena! -Exclamó su cuñado.

-Ginny, cariño eso es maravilloso. ¡Ya verás tu padre cuando se entere! -Gritó la señora Weasley.

-¿Enterarme de qué? -Prorrumpió Arthur alegremente desde la puerta trasera de la cocina, apareciendo sorpresivamente-. ¡IOSIF! ¿Qué…? ¿Y Charlie? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Y los niñ…? -Soltó Arthur preocupado, que se vio interrumpido instantáneamente.

-¡ABUELO! -Chillaron los pequeños al unísono y corrieron hacia él abrazándolo.

-Ahhhh, aquí están -profirió Arthur alzándolos a los dos y abrazándolos con un gesto de alivio-. Justo iba a preguntar por ustedes -dijo dándoles un beso a cada uno.

-Papá Weasley, no se preocupe, está todo bien, vinimos a visitarlos -dijo Iosif acercándose y dándole un abrazo-. No se alarme que Charlie está bien.

Después de los saludos, pequeñas charlas sobre las últimas noticias de ambas familias y los correteos de los niños que se habían trasladado al patio de la cocina para seguir jugando, Ginny varita en mano, puso la mesa. Llamaron a los niños y se sentaron todos a tomar el almuerzo, que consistía en una rica sopa de cebolla y una menestra de verduras fritas y asadas, con tocino y huevos. Una vez acabado y tomando todos tarta de manzana de postre, siguieron conversando amenamente.

-Y tu Molly... ¿por qué estás tan contenta querida? -Preguntó el señor Weasley.

-Ahhh… es que yo le decía a mamá y a Iosif que posiblemente empiece a trabajar en San Mungo después de mis prácticas. ¡Hay un puesto vacante! -Interrumpió Ginny a su padre.

-¡Eso es genial hija! -Exclamo él orgulloso- esto hay que celebrarlo.

En una charla bastante animada sobre otras cuestiones durante el postre y la posterior taza de té, fueron cambiando de un tema a otro hasta que a Ginny finalmente "se le olvidó" hablar a sus padres sobre sus intenciones. Los niños plenamente agotados, a las tres y media de la tarde se quedaron profundamente dormidos y Iosif se retiró a descansar con ellos a las habitaciones que les pertenecieron a Fred y George, para poder estar con sus pequeños. Ginny no tenía sueño alguno, pero subió a su habitación con su bolsa. Se cambió de ropa y se puso cómoda. Viendo el equipaje reducido de su anterior departamento, recordó los sucesos recientes. Así que después de un rato trasteando por su habitación un poco nerviosa, decidió bajar y hablar con sus padres, a los que encontró todavía en la cocina, charlando animadamente.

Después de interrumpirlos, les contó sobre su relación con Draco Malfoy. La confesión de los sentimientos de él hacia ella... La aceptación de ella ante el noviazgo; obviamente omitiendo el detalle de que se unió a él, ya que sólo les dijo que después de la cena, se retiró a su departamento… Sus planes de vivir con él en el Londres muggle, cerca del Hospital San Mungo y de los negocios que éste posee… Y por último, la reciente entrega de su hasta ahora pequeño hogar. Ella aguardó visiblemente nerviosa a que el matrimonio hablara. Después de unos minutos y miradas entre los dos, el señor Weasley fue el primero que habló:

-Bueno hija… Nosotros lo único que queremos es que seas feliz independientemente de la persona que sea… ¿Él te hace feliz? -Preguntó el hombre tomando la mano de su hija entre las suyas.

-Si papá, lo hace -contestó ella mirándole a los ojos.

-Eres mayor de edad hija -añadió Molly- y si es tu decisión y estás segura... adelante -admitió ella sinceramente.

-Gracias mamá. Gracias papá.

-Bueno cariño, la verdad es que me esperaba esto -admitió Molly y Ginny se sorprendió tanto que parpadeó confundida- quizás es demasiado pronto para mi gusto…

-¿A qué te refieres mamá? ¿Cómo que te lo esperabas? -Preguntó atónita.

-Aquellos días en los que desapareciste y él no te encontraba... la primera vez que vino a la Madriguera, me preguntó la dirección del departamento donde vivías y yo reticente, no se lo di, pero me preocupé. -Ginny asentía con la cabeza, totalmente anonadada-. Te envié la carta con dulces y cuando llegó tu respuesta, me quedé más tranquila. Pero un día después, él vino de nuevo y me dijo que te había encontrado hospedada en el Caldero Chorreante y que no querías salir de allí… Hija, me contó todo lo que había sucedido -dijo comprensiva.

Más impactada que antes a ser posible, Ginny boqueó como pez fuera del agua, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decir. Finalmente y recordando las palabras que le dijera su madre, dijo:

-¿Por eso me deseaste suerte, mamá? ¿Ayer cuando fui a cenar con él?

-Si cariño, la verdad es que vi sinceridad y arrepentimiento en él y recordé su preocupación por ti los días anteriores...

Segura y feliz por sus recientes decisiones, Ginny siguió hablando con sus padres de ese y otros temas. Después de un largo rato, subió a su habitación a descansar, esta vez sí, un poco. Después de un par de horas despertó. Ya era cerca de las ocho de la tarde y se metió a darse una ducha para relajarse. Se lavó el pelo y lo dejó húmedo. Se puso ropa informal y cómoda, y guardó en su bolso una muda de ropa. Finalmente bajó las escaleras. En la sala de estar se encontró a todos conversando animadamente, se unió a ellos y después de media hora, se levantó despidiéndose de los adultos y de los niños, prometiéndoles a estos que estaría mañana sin falta a la hora del almuerzo, para llevarlos a la heladería Florean Fortescue.

Tras un giño cómplice con su cuñado, una risita de su madre y un beso de su padre, se fue hacia la chimenea, y a través de la red Flu, llegó a la salita de la Mansión Malfoy. Esta vez no la recibió la elfina, sino Draco. También informalmente vestido, que ya estaba allí esperándola. Ambos se saludaron con un dulce "hola" y un beso que creció en intensidad. Se separaron después de unos minutos, buscando oxígeno, y rieron. Él la abrazó, le dio pequeños besos en el cuello, y le dijo "te extrañé" varias veces, a lo que ella respondía con dulces "yo también". Tras separase, ella iba a hablar de nuevo, pero él, poniéndole un dedo en los labios, susurró pícaramente:

-Ahora hablamos -dijo dándole otro beso mientras sacaba una venda de sus bolsillos.

-Draco... Mmmm ¿Qué…? -Intentó preguntar ella sonriente.

-¿Confías en mi? -Replicó él con una sonrisa ladina.

Ella asintió divertida y él le ató la venda a los ojos. Agarrándola por la cintura, la guió hacia la salida y la encaminó hacia el jardín. Una vez allí, se la quitó. Se quedó perpleja.

-Por Merlín… Draco… es… precioso ¿lo hiciste tu? -Preguntó ella enganchándose a su cuello, abrazándolo.

-Sí... para ti -admitió- ven vamos-. Le agarró la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

En el centro del jardín, donde estaba la pequeña islita rodeada por el estanque, había una mesa con dos sillas, un mantel bordado rojo y otro blanco por encima, más pequeño que el otro. Encima de la mesa, dos copas, platos y tenedores finos y lujosos. Un candelabro rojo con velas blancas. Por último, una rosa encima de una fina servilleta de tela. Todo era increíblemente bonito.

Ginny abrazó una vez más a Draco, que, orgulloso de sí mismo por preparar aquello, le dio un beso que ella intensificó murmurando un "gracias". Él apartó la silla y ella se sentó donde estaba la rosa, que cogió y olió. Le regaló una sonrisa sincera a Draco y éste, llamando a Elia, le pidió que trajera la cena. Con amplias reverencias hacia los dos, la elfina se retiró tras dejar todo una mesa aledaña que hizo aparecer. Empezaron a cenar y hablaron de todo lo que habían hecho en el día. Ginny le contó que antes de ir a la Madriguera, pasó por su anterior apartamento y recogió sus cosas. Una vez allí, se encontró con su cuñado y sus sobrinos y hablaron de todo. También de sus padres. Él sonrió con suficiencia cuando ella le comentó que habían aceptado sus decisiones, y ella le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

Draco por su parte le comentó que se había puesto en contacto con su abogado para que empezara los trámites de la compra de un departamento lo más cerca posible de San Mungo, pero cerca también de sus oficinas. O dicho de otra forma, en un lugar intermedio de los dos puntos. Ginny se sorprendió porque pensaba que iban a alquilarlo, pero él, la convenció de lo contrario. En varios días tendrían un piso en Londres totalmente amueblado y nuevo. Dejaría que una empresa mágica se encargara de todos los detalles. Comentó que después empezó a planear esa sorpresa para la pelirroja y que ese fue el resultado…

-¿Te gustó? -Preguntó cuando ambos bebían de su copa, minutos después del postre.

-Me encantó -respondió ella.

Los dos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la mansión. Después de un largo rato en la sala de los cojines, ambos se fueron a la habitación de él. Culminaron la noche con una entrega más de pasión.

…


	10. Gestiones y trámites

**Notas:** Los escritos en letra _cursiva_ pertenecen al punto de vista y pensamientos de cada personaje, además de la representación escrita de sonidos. Los escritos en letra _cursiva_ y **negrita** son cartas, periódicos, etc.

* * *

 **LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**

* * *

X

Las buenas noticias

Draco y Ginny despertaron casi a las ocho de la mañana. Tomaron un baño, se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar. Durante el desayuno, habían decidido ir al Hospital San Mungo. Ya eran aproximadamente las nueve cuando fueron a la sala de la chimenea para irse. Se percataron de que una lechuza negra había llegado y extendía una pata a Malfoy. Él se la quitó, la abrió y la leyó. Cuando terminó, asentía imperceptiblemente con media sonrisa.

-¿Buenas… noticias? -Preguntó Ginny.

-Sí... al parecer Pemberton ya está condicionando el apartamento... y hacerlo perfecto para vivir en Londres, Ginny.

-¡Eso es fantástico! -Exclamó ella.

-Si gustas podemos ir después de San Mungo a verlo. -Dijo acercándose a ella, acariciándole la mejilla-. Pemberton me informó de que ya han empezado a hacer los cambios correspondientes, aunque sea nueva, hay que reorganizar algunas de las habitaciones. Después la amueblarán y por último harán las debidas protecciones… Tardarán menos de tres días.

-¿Tres días? _Wooow -_ exclamó ella impresionada- eso es poco tiempo, pensé que sería una semana... o varios días.

-Últimamente me da la sensación de que se te olvida que eres una bruja, Ginny -dijo él soltando una carcajada. Ella sonrió. Haciéndose la ofendida le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-No te rías, Draco. Realmente desconocía que se pudiera agilizar los trámites tan rápido. -Explicó-. Y no, prefiero verla cuando esté acabada, la sorpresa será mayor -dijo con una sonrisita.

-Está bien, pongámonos en marcha entonces.

Se acercaron a la chimenea. Ginny exclamó; "planta baja del Hospital San Mungo" y desaparecieron en un remolino. Inmediatamente después llegaron a su destino. Salieron por una chimenea al final del pasillo, que era utilizada sólo por los empleados del lugar. Había chimeneas en algunos de los despachos de los sanadores y medimagos, pero rara vez eran utilizados. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que ella utilizaba ese modo para llegar allí, ya que, al ser su antiguo departamento pequeño y este no tenía chimenea, solía llegar andando o apareciéndose. Avanzaron juntos hacia recepción, donde Aryth, la rubia recepcionista y bien entrada en edad, trabajaba.

-¡Buenos días, Aryth! -Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa- ¿Está el sanador Johnson en su despacho? -Preguntó.

-Hola, querida... ¡dichosos los ojos que te ven! -Dijo pasando la mirada de Ginny a Draco-. Sí, él está en su despacho. Creo que les podrá atender sin problemas.

-Gracias, iremos a verlo -respondió ella secamente. No había pasado desapercibido para ella, los ojitos que ponía la recepcionista a Draco. Él se despidió con una simple sacudida de cabeza y los dos marcharon al despacho del sanador.

Llamaron a la puerta. Una voz desde dentro de la estancia les indicó que podían pasar. La cabeza de ella apareció desde el umbral de la puerta y el sanador sonrió. Cuando los dos entraron y se hubieron sentado, hablaron sobre las prácticas que llevó a cabo en la Mansión. Johnson revisó junto a Ginny las ahora inexistentes heridas de Malfoy. Él no parecía cómodo con esa situación, pero cuando hubieron terminado, el sanador dio su completa aprobación del trabajo, desde luego, ella lo había hecho muy bien. Draco se retiró a la quinta planta, al salón de té, una vez acabado el tema de su recuperación. Dando por concluida oficialmente las prácticas, aunque todavía faltaba un día, ella y el sanador hablaban sobre el futuro trabajo. Él se dispuso a explicarle las cláusulas del contrato mágico al cual se vería vinculada si decidiera finalmente trabajar para San Mungo, prestando sus servicios como medibruja.

-Veamos Ginny... a lo largo de este año de prácticas, has estado en la planta baja de accidentes provocados por artefactos durante poco más de seis meses y estos seis últimos, en la primera planta de heridas provocadas por criaturas -dijo observando uno de los tantos pergaminos que tenía en la mesa-. Para lograr trabajar en las tres últimas plantas sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, ya que se requiere un nivel más avanzado de experiencia, San Mungo te ofrece lo siguiente… -dijo haciendo aparecer un pergamino oscuro con letras doradas y entregándoselo a ella.

Cogió el pergamino y leyó por encima, rápidamente un poco de todo, después con una cara que asemejaba más la incomprensión, alzó la vista.

-Verás, Ginny, te explicaré todo…

-Si por favor, no acabo de comprender algunas cosas -interrumpió ella.

-Es fácil -continuó él- como te dije antes, para que puedas trabajar en las plantas superiores, tienes que tener cierta experiencia previa. Trabajarás en la segunda planta, enfermedades mágicas, durante ocho meses -Ginny se sorprendió y el sanador prosiguió- sí, sé que es algo más que cuando estabas de prácticas pero el trabajo es ligeramente más complicado a partir de este punto. Después, en la tercera planta sólo trabajarás durante cuatro meses... Sólo los sanadores, los psicomagos y algunas enfermeras, tienen acceso a la cuarta planta, por lo tanto no será necesario que prestes tus servicios allí.

-¿Y cuando acabe? ¿Qué pasará? -Preguntó ella preocupada.

-Si lo deseas se podrá extender el contrato. San Mungo no te pondrá ningún inconveniente debido a que el Hospital no desea que su personal no esté a gusto con su trabajo. La responsabilidad y salud mental de cada empleado es muy importante a la hora de prestar servicios aquí. -Al no verse interrumpido prosiguió-. Veamos… tu horario de trabajo será... -dijo mirando una copia del contrato que le había pasado a ella- de lunes a jueves, de nueve de la mañana a tres de la tarde, y sábados de tres a siete. ¿Algún inconveniente?

-No desde luego, diez horas semanales para empezar es perfecto -dijo ella sinceramente con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien... Tu salario será de doscientos gal…

-¡DOSCIENTOS GALEONES! ¡Pero cuando estaba de prácticas ganaba cien! -Interrumpió irritada.

-Déjame terminar, Ginevra, por favor -dijo alzando sus manos con calma- doscientos galeones a la semana, un total de ochocientos galeones al mes.

Se quedó estupefacta. Más blanca de lo normal. Petrificada. Después de varios minutos en completo silencio, esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo siento de verdad Stuart… _Wooow,_ es mejor de lo que me esperaba. Por favor no me taches de avariciosa ni nada por el estilo... es que por un momento pensé…

-No te disculpes, Ginny y claro que pensaste que era injusto, cualquiera lo haría dada las circunstancias -rió sinceramente-. Como te iba diciendo, todo es temporal, a medida que vayas trabajando para San Mungo, el salario se verá incrementado. Algunas veces anual y otras, cuatrimestralmente…

Juntos hablaron amenamente más términos del contrato mágico, como dónde se encontraría su despacho... la posibilidad de horas extras forzadas debido a accidentes urgentes... las condiciones de trato y conductas de los sanadores-sanadoras/psicomagos-psicobrujas/medimagos-medibrujas/enfermeros-enfermeras... las políticas de privacidad medimago-medibruja/enfermo… Después de veinte minutos de charla, se dispusieron ambos a firmar. Johnson como sanador y su ex tutor responsable de sus prácticas, ella misma como medibruja oficial y la rúbrica del director, que ya estaba allí para agilizar los trámites. La tinta de las firmas pasaron de negras a plateadas y el contrato se selló al instante, creando un vínculo mágico entre la medibruja y San Mungo.

-Enhorabuena, Ginny, eres oficialmente medibruja del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, te veo el lunes -dijo estrechándole la mano y dándole un abrazo.

-Muchas gracias, Stuart... de verdad que me ayudaste mucho para alcanzar este sueño -explicó ella al borde de las lágrimas.

-No las des, fue mi deber y un placer ayudarte.

Ginny salió de allí feliz, con ganas de comerse el mundo. Por fin su gran sueño se cumplió. Sin duda este era uno de los meses más felices de su vida. Tanto sufrimiento, agotamiento y algunos dolores de cabeza, tuvieron su recompensa. Tenía a su novio Draco, empleo, estaba bien con su familia y viviría en un nuevo hogar. Se dirigió al ascensor para ir a la quinta planta, Draco la esperaba allí. Al entrar lo divisó en una mesa cerca de un gran ventanal en el que se veía el Londres muggle. Este, al ver la gran sonrisa que ella portaba, sonrió también. Se levantó, la abrazó y se dieron un beso. Algunas personas que estaban por allí, vieron la escena y sonrieron con complicidad, unos no se dieron cuenta y otros simplemente los ignoraron. Draco se removió un poco incómodo, los dos estaban rojos hasta las orejas, y se sentaron cogidos de la mano. Este con su varita, hizo aparecer un ramo de flores azules, rojas y blancas.

-Las he comprado para ti, sabía que todo iba a ir bien -dijo él con una sonrisa tierna.

-Son hermosas, Draco, gracias -respondió ella acariciándole la mejilla.

Los dos se marcharon por la salida de visitas hacia el Londres muggle. Ella le contaba anécdotas a Draco mientras caminaban tranquilamente agarrados de la mano. Iban tan centrados en hablar, que entre las calles londinenses, terminaron en un gran parque. Detenían el paso y se besaban una y otra vez. Ginny le había dicho que se iba a quedar en la Madriguera hasta el domingo por la mañana, ya que el sábado había comida familiar y un cumpleaños que celebrar. Él, después de mostrarse visiblemente inconforme porque no podría verla durante dos días y medio, terminó cediendo. Aprovecharía para firmar los documentos de la compra del departamento, supervisar un poco la obra y atender algunos asuntos. Decidieron mudarse finalmente el domingo por la tarde para que ella pudiera descansar y estar lista en su primer día de trabajo el lunes. Ambos se dirigieron a un sitio apartado, se despidieron con un gran beso y desaparecieron individualmente. Ginny a la Madriguera y Draco a la Mansión. La llegada a la Madriguera transcurrió sin ninguna noticia, excepto que Molly iba de aquí para allá enviando lechuzas. Nerviosa al reunir para el sábado a toda la familia Weasley, parejas y amigos.

-Mamá, cálmate, mañana es viernes, podremos organizarlo todo a tiempo…

Es lo único que le decía Ginny para tranquilizarla, pero la señora Weasley no se aquietaba. Después de la comida, el postre y un merecido té para todos, ya que Molly había impacientado a los adultos, Ginny se dirigió con Iosif y los niños a la chimenea para ir a dar el prometido paseo al Callejón Diagón. Los niños iban de aquí para allá viendo los escaparates de las tiendas. Después de invitarles al tan ansiado helado, Ginny les regaló a ambos una escoba en miniatura. Y, a parte; a Sussy un osito de peluche que cambiaba de color y cantaba, y a Sam un pequeño jersey que también cambiaba de color, con un dragón Ridgeback Noruego dorado en la parte de atrás.

-No deberías mimarlos tanto, Ginny -decía Iosif con una sonrisa.

-No les regalo cosas a menudo, Sif, déjame disfrutar -reía ella.

Las horas pasaban y ya era tiempo de volver a casa. Fueron hasta el Caldero Chorreante, se metieron en la chimenea y llegaron instantes después a la Madriguera. La noche se acercaba y la cena transcurrió sin más. Se fueron todos a dormir, mañana viernes, sería todo un caos.

A la mañana siguiente decidieron que la celebración sería fuera, en el jardín, ya que tantas personas no cabían en la casa. Las lechuzas iban y venían. Iosif y Arthur desgnomizaban el jardín, mientras Ginny estaba con ellos, limpiando el lugar y adornándolo. De ese modo, los tres evitaban a Molly, que parecía estar poseída por una banshee, ésta varita en mano, limpiaba aquí y allá. Los niños jugaban a las orillas del lago. Ya de noche, cuando Ginny se encontraba en su cuarto descansando merecidamente después del día tan agotador por todos los preparativos, una lechuza gris entró por su ventana. Era la de Draco. La lechuza estiró la pata y ella cogió la carta.

 _Preciosa:_

 _No han pasado ni un par de horas y ya te extraño ._ _Estar lejos de ti es insoportable._

 _D.M._

Besó la carta y con una sonrisa y con un suspiro sonoro, la guardó. Convocó un pergamino, pluma y tinta y empezó a escribirle a él, ya que la lechuza se quedó allí aguardando la respuesta.

 _Huroncito:_

 _Casi olvido lo romántico que eres… no desesperes, yo también te extraño._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Gin_

Draco estaba pasmado. Leyó la despedida una y otra vez. Era la primera vez que ella le decía, o en su caso, le escribía que le quería. Esbozó una sonrisa y después de unos minutos…

-Elia -llamó a la elfina, esta apareció un segundo después.

-¿SÍ, amo? ¿Necesita algo el señor Malfoy, señor? -Preguntó feliz la elfina.

-Sí, Elia, necesito un favor…

Ginny, que había estado leyendo un libro, al parecer se quedó dormida con él en el regazo. Se oyó un _crack_. De pronto, sintió unas manos taparle la boca y reaccionó dando patadas y manotazos al aire aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Ginny, cálmate.

 _¿Esa voz?_ Abrió los ojos. Impresionada. Apartó las manos de Draco y habló.

-Por Merlín, Draco, ¿qué haces aquí? Casi me da un infarto -dijo Ginny tocándose el pecho y tranquilizándose.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte, es que no sabía cómo podías reaccionar si me vieras aquí -dijo aguantando inútilmente una carcajada.

- _Shhhh…_ ¡que nos van a oír! -Habló ella alarmada, pero casi en un susurro.

-No te preocupes... Elia se ha encargado de poner un potente hechizo silencioso a la habitación.

-¿Elia ha estado aquí? -Preguntó sorprendida.

-Le pedí que se apareciera invisible y encontrara tu habitación, fue a por mí y me trajo.

-Impresionante -contestó ella-. Y todo esto… ¿por qué?

Con un movimiento de varita, él agrandó la cama y se acurrucó junto a ella, sólo ahí se dio cuenta de que él tenía el pijama puesto. La abrazó.

-Te quiero -dijo él simplemente y ella entendió. Giró la cabeza y le dio un beso.

-Y yo a ti.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los dos se quedaron dormidos. Juntos y acurrucados. Les esperaban unos días ajetreados, había que descansar.

…


End file.
